


All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)

by grumpymess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Kid Fic, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymess/pseuds/grumpymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миссия Зимнего Солдата почти завершена. Говард и Мария Старк мертвы, дело за малым – отправить следом их четырехлетнего мальчика.  Все, что требуется – один резкий поворот до сломанной шеи, но Солдат не может этого сделать.<br/>Вместо того, чтобы убить Тони Старка, Зимний Солдат забирает его, чтобы вырастить как своего собственного сына.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609838) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> Предупреждения: подразумеваемое жестокое обращение с детьми в прошлом, Стокгольмский синдром и размышления над суицидом.
> 
> Огромная благодарность великолепной batrinco за вычитку сего текста с:

* * *

Вся листва увяла, в небе солнца тень. Выйду погулять в этот зимний день…

* * *

 

Гравий хрустит под шинами Роллс-Ройса, на полной скорости летящего по проселочной дороге. Зимний Солдат смотрит сквозь прицел и корректирует хватку; его палец располагается в непосредственной близости с курком. Он провел в этом положении часы и следил за целями около двух недель. Он знает их стандартный путь.

Сегодня начало длинных выходных в загородном имении семьи Старк. Никто и не подумает искать их до понедельника.

Солдат тщательно прицеливается. Если он промажет, ему придется истреблять каждую цель индивидуально. Так – куда чище.

Он стреляет.

С глушителем выстрел выходит бесшумным, в отличие от взрыва шины. Дорогущий Роллс-Ройс как раз проходит последний поворот на пути к широкой дороге. Он выносится на обочину и переворачивается на бок, скатываясь в крутой овраг.

Солдат осторожно покидает свое укрытие и спускается, забрасывая следы автокатастрофы сухими ветками. Никто не увидит место аварии со стороны дороги.

Прежде чем врезаться в дуб на глубине оврага, Роллс-Ройс перевернулся дважды. Солдат видит, что женщина вылетела из салона. Мария Старк. Она мертва. Он мысленно вычеркивает ее из списка.

Сорвав дверь с петель, он заглядывает внутрь.

Из угла рта Говарда Старка стекает ручеек крови. Его дыхание влажное и прерывистое. Он медленно двигается, вероятно, встревоженный криком четырехлетнего ребенка с заднего сидения.

Говард Старк открывает глаза и смотрит на Солдата. В его взгляде нет ни гнева, ни страха, но есть что-то другое. Что-то, что заставляет Солдата замереть. Он прежде не видел подобной эмоции у своих целей.

\- Баки. - Скрипит голос мужчины. Руки его еще слабо сжимаются на ремне безопасности, но взгляд несфокусированный и угасающий. Умирающий. – Возьми Тони… Позаботься о моем сыне.

Пару секунд имя просто эхом раздается в голове Солдата, не находя отклика.

Говард шумно вдыхает и содрогается. Он умирает с приоткрытыми глазами.

Ребенок все еще плачет, слезы бегут ручьями по его лицу. Но он выглядит невредимым  и удивительно проворно пытается расстегнуть ремень на детском кресле.

Солдат ловит его как раз, когда тот освобождается, и вытаскивает ребенка из машины. Его металлическая рука накрывает нос и рот мальчика. Тот затихает и лишь продолжает смотреть во все огромные испуганные глаза.

Все, что требуется – это свернуть шею.

В кармане Солдата покоится зажигалка – власти решат, что огонь разгорелся на месте аварии и был подхвачен сухими ветками. Пламя уничтожит все улики.

_Баки… Позаботься о моем сыне._

_Выполни задание,_ думает Солдат.

_Баки, позаботься о моем сыне._

_Баки…_

Солдат роняет руку. Ребенок кричит, извивается и пытается его укусить, но Солдат сражался и с более сильными противниками. Крики его не волнуют. Он удерживает Тони одной рукой и разжигает пламя другой, а затем разворачивается и уходит под покров леса.

Ребенок выматывается и начинает устало всхлипывать, когда они уже в четверти мили от места аварии.

Солдат останавливается и перехватывает ребенка, чтобы нести того на бедре.

Миссия завершена. Он должен вернуться на заданную точку.

_Зачем? Ради чего?_

Солдат замирает на месте и встряхивает головой. Последняя мысль не утихает там, где прежде была одна только тишина. Только миссия.

Он движется, но… куда он идет?

Он не может вернуться до завершения задания. Мальчик жив. Его работа не закончена. Они ожидают, что он _закончит_ с ним.

Только сейчас он осознает, что не хочет этого.

Он снова останавливается, – Тони.

Слово странно ощущается во рту – он не привык говорить что-то кроме подтверждения приказов.

Услышав свое имя, мальчик начинает возиться. Солдат подхватывает рукой его шею, на этот раз не для того, чтобы убить. Он не знает, зачем это делает. Тони шмыгает при прикосновении.

\- Я хочу к Джарвису, - хныкает мальчик.

\- Ты в безопасности, - говорит Солдат.

* * *

 У Солдата нет машины, нет способа транспортировки. Он добрался до этих холмов пешком; пешком и покидает их.

К этому моменту огонь разрастается, и кто-то вызывает пожарных. Тони оживляется при звуке сирен. Солдат останавливается и разворачивает голову мальчика так, чтобы заглянуть тому в глаза.

\- Тихо. Если закричишь, кто-то может услышать, и тогда ты умрешь.

Вероятно, другой ребенок такого возраста не имел бы представлений о смерти, но он чувствует, как Тони вздрагивает при этих словах.

\- Но… пожарные – хорошие люди.

Солдат склоняет голову и осторожно подбирает слова: – Плохие люди есть везде.

Он не упоминает, что он – один из них.

Тони снова начинает плакать, но уже тихо.

Солдат продолжает путь к ближайшему городку.

Он забывается несколько раз; начинает возвращаться к точке сбора дважды,  трижды, пока не вспоминает, что не может.

_Нет, ребенок должен жить. Тони. Баки. Позаботься о моем сыне._

Помогает то, что Тони иногда начинает брыкаться по новой: – Отпусти меня! Нет! Нет! Отпусти! Я хочу домой!

Солдат каждый раз останавливается, легко смиряя ребенка и зажимая его рот до тех пор, пока тот не вымотается и не умолкнет. Затем Солдат продолжает движение.

* * *

На окраине города они натыкаются на небольшой мотель. Солдат снимает номер на ночь, используя наличность, данную на расходы в начале миссии, и там отпускает ребенка. Тони мгновенно отскакивает, прячась под столом. На его тонких руках виднеются синяки-следы от пальцев.

Солдат знает собственную силу и природу таких повреждений. Он сжимал мальчика недостаточно долго и сильно, чтобы могли сформироваться подобные синяки. Не он сделал это.

Затем он осознает, что ребенок не плакал по маме и папе. Это беспокоит Солдата, но только из-за возможности того, что данные повреждения привлекут к нему лишнее внимание.

Слова, незнакомые его языку, формулируются медленно. – Ты… голодный?

Тони смотрит на него испуганно.

\- Хочешь пить? – спрашивает Солдат.

Мальчик кивает.

Рядом с раковиной Солдат замечает старую пластиковую кружку. Он наполняет ее и ставит рядом с Тони; отходит обратно. Мальчик хватает кружку и жадно пьет.

\- Медленнее, - говорит Солдат, – тебя будет тошнить.

Мальчик не замедляется и выхлебывает все до конца. Как и говорил Солдат, вскоре того тошнит.

Солдат отводит его в ванную и моет, как может.

\- Где мамочка и папочка? – спрашивает Тони, дрожа под холодной струей душа.  – Они все еще в машине?

\- Да.

\- Тогда как они узнают, что я здесь?

\- Они знают, - это правда. Мертвые знают все.

\- Могу я пойти домой? – спрашивает Тони.

Солдат молчит в ответ, только вешает футболку мальчика на балку для занавески, чтобы та высохла.

В конце концов Тони снова начинает плакать. Измотанно, со всхлипами и икотой. Солдат укладывает его в кровать и сидит подле, пока тот не затихает во сне.

* * *

 На следующий день Солдат крадет машину у торгового объекта по соседству. На парковке Тони пытается ускользнуть, но безуспешно.

Тогда Тони взвизгивает и наносит Солдату удар ручкой, которую он разобрал и переделал в острый предмет.

Он достаточно умен, не только из-за того, что смастерил импровизированное оружие, но и из-за того, что смог скрывать его от Солдата до этого момента. Солдат  восхищается этим перед тем, как отбросить ручку подальше.

Затем он пристегивает брыкающегося Тони на заднем сидении, связывает его лодыжки его же шнурками и уезжает.

На протяжении дня бунт Тони превращается в полноценную истерику.

\- Я хочу домой! Отвези меня домой сейчас же! Я ХОЧУ К ДЖАРВИСУ! – кричит он, колотя кулачками по сидению Солдата. – Сейчас! Сейчас! Сейчас! СЕЙЧАС!  
  
Но Солдата это не трогает, и после нескольких часов Тони сердито замолкает.

Они придерживаются проселочных дорог.

К третьему дню мальчик, должно быть, осознает, что вопросы о его родителях останутся без ответа. И что Солдат не скажет, куда они направляются (а он и не знает). Но это не останавливает поток вопросов обо всем остальном.

\- Почему мы каждый день меняем машину? Почему ты носишь перчатку на одной руке? Давай поедим? Я голодный. Хочу гамбургер. Могу я теперь увидеть Джарвиса? Когда мы остановимся? Почему у тебя под глазами краска? Мне нужно пописать. Мы можем остановиться? Почему мы едем, на джете же быстрее?

Наконец Солдат говорит.

 - Нас преследуют плохие люди. Мы должны оторваться от них и скрыться. Я оберегаю тебя.

\- Как тебя зовут? – выдает Тони в ответ.

\- Баки.

Слово выскальзывает произвольно и поражает его настолько, что он едва не уводит машину в кювет.

Тони вновь начинает плакать, боясь еще раз попасть в аварию.

Солдат сжимает руль настолько сильно, что металлическая рука сминает его. Сердце бешено колотится в его груди, и он не знает, почему.


	2. Chapter 2

Впервые Солдат начинает задумываться, как он получил все те навыки, которыми владеет.

Он помнит только пробуждение и получение параметров миссии. Ему ничего не рассказывали о том, как вскрывать замки, как скрываться; не говорили, что нужно красть в каждом месте лишь понемногу, регулярно менять автомобили, постоянно переезжать, спать днем и выдвигаться ночью, а еще какая еда подойдет на завтрак, обед и ужин… Ничего из тысячи вещей, которые он знает.

Всегда были только миссии. Но наблюдая за тем, как  Тони учится и задает вопросы, Солдат пытается понять, как он пришел к тому, что имеет. Естественно, однажды он тоже был мальчиком.

Но он ничего не помнит.

По прошествии недели Тони демонстрирует свое, вероятно, обычное поведение. Обычный Тони Старк – громкий Тони Старк. Непрекращающийся поток болтовни льется с заднего сидения. Он заполняет пустые места в голове Солдата, где раньше было только безмолвие миссии, и напоминает о том, что Солдату нельзя возвращаться.

Иногда желание вернуться и отчитаться о провале миссии настолько сильно, что он чувствует его комком в горле. Оно удушает. Солдат сворачивает на обочину и ждет, пока его отпустит.

Однажды он рискует и никуда не едет, опасаясь, что тело само вернет его обратно.

Они убьют Тони.

Вероятнее всего, они заставят его сделать это самому.

Мотель, в котором приходится остаться, требует почасовую оплату, и Солдат платит за 24. На углу через два блока располагается ящик с пожертвованиями для обездоленных детей. Солдат взламывает его и достает оттуда маленькую стопку подходящих книг и игрушечного робота.

\- «Литтл Голден Букс?» – читает название Тони. – Они же для детей. Мне четыре года, два месяца и пятнадцать дней… Я не ребенок!

\- Читай их, - говорит Солдат, откидываясь назад. Он знает – непонятно, как, - что просрочил с отчетом. Он нужен своим хозяевам. Все внутри кричит ему возвращаться. Но ему нельзя. – Читай их вслух.

Тони дуется, но берет первую книгу из стопки. Он достаточно осторожен, чтобы следовать приказам Солдата.

Он начинает читать – быстро, чтобы доказать свои умения.

Солдат закрывает глаза и позволяет звуку детского голоса затопить его и смыть тишину.

В конце концов Тони запинается, столкнувшись с незнакомым словом.

Солдат открывает глаза и смотрит на попытки Тони произнести слово и на его алеющие щеки. Ребенок сдается и сверкает взглядом в его сторону.

\- Я не тупой! – запальчиво говорит он.

\- Ты не тупой, - соглашается Солдат. Немногие дети в четыре могут читать, и уж точно не на таком уровне. Он наклоняется ближе, и Тони напрягается так, будто готовится к удару. Солдат тычет сокрытым перчаткой металлическим пальцем в проблемное слово. – «Кувырок», - поправляет он и возвращается в прежнее положение.

Тони переводит взгляд от страницы на него и обратно, затем начинает читать, но в этот раз немного медленнее.

Спустя несколько часов сильнейшее желание вернуться отступает.

Солдат отдает Тони игрушечного робота. Ребенок принимает того с подозрением, а затем разбирает несколько часов подряд, используя модифицированную пластиковую вилку как отвертку.

Солдат смотрит на отдельные части и хмурится. – Он тебе не понравился?

\- Я хочу сделать его лучше, - отвечает Тони, морща лицо и отвинчивая ногу игрушки. – Он очень скучный, но теперь я могу его чинить.

Солдат кивает и зарабатывает скромную улыбку. Первую улыбку Тони, предназначенную ему.

* * *

 Тони не пытался сбежать от него уже два дня, но Солдат не испытывает судьбу. Он не оставляет того одного и берет мальчика в пыльный продуктовый магазинчик на задворках Эль Пасо штата Техас.

Женщина за прилавком улыбается Тони, когда тот складывает покупки. – Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы пойти в школу в этом году, - говорит она Солдату. – Моя дочь ведет подготовительный класс здесь, рядышком. Ваш сын будет в хороших руках.

Тони нетерпеливо ерзает. – Он не мой п…

Солдат предупредительно касается затылка Тони. Мальчик останавливается, сжимаясь от страха. На их удачу, женщина отвлечена счетом сдачи в кассовом аппарате.

Вечером Солдат начинает учить Тони основам русского. Это убьет двух зайцев: займет пытливый ум мальчишки и позволит Солдату с ним свободнее общаться, если потребуется.

Тони впитывает язык как губка. Его обучение тоже заполняет пустоту в голове Солдата.

* * *

Солдат включает радио только тогда, когда уверен, что Тони спит. Он слушает репортажи из Нью-Йорка о трагической гибели известной в определенных кругах семьи Старк. Эти репортажи включают официальное заключение об обнаружении в сгоревшем автомобиле только двух тел, не трех.

Маленький Тони Старк считается выжившим в аварии, убившей его родителей, и, скорее всего, потерявшимся в лесу.

Уже развернута поисковая операция по всему штату.

Солдат знает  -  в конце концов мнение сместится в сторону дела о похищении, если уже не сместилось. Ему и Тони необходимо покинуть страну.

* * *

 - Пей сок, - говорит Солдат.

Тони делает глоток и морщит нос. – У него странный вкус.

Солдат повторяет фразу на русском и отказывается отвечать Тони, пока мальчик не сделает то же самое. Он усвоил, что Тони терпеть не может, чтобы его игнорировали. Полезный инструмент в регулировании поведения ребенка.

\- Это виноградный сок, - говорит Солдат в ответ и побуждает Тони сделать очередной глоток. – Помогает маленьким мальчикам вырасти сильными.

\- Я не маленький! – протестует Тони (на русском, подмечает Солдат), но допивает до конца.

Спустя двадцать минут Тони засыпает на пыльной скамье. Солдат проверяет его пульс и дыхание. Удовлетворенный результатом, он убирает подальше бутылку из-под сиропа от кашля, в которой смешал сок со снотворным, и аккуратно поднимает мальчишку.

Он не может позволить себе промаха как в Эль Пасо.

Он закупает припасы, которые им вскоре понадобятся. Никто не обращает внимания дважды на дремлющего мальчика в магазинной тележке.

Их путешествие займет около недели, и большую часть они пройдут пешком.

* * *

Следующим вечером Солдат паркует машину у крутого берега пересыхающей реки. Он приказывает Тони выйти, тщательно разбирает припасы, а затем снимает ручник и сталкивает автомобиль в иссохшееся русло. Следующий же дождь заметет все следы.

\- Неси это, - Солдат вручает ребенку маленький рюкзак.

Тони смотрит на него, затем на открывающуюся пустыню – оранжевую и совершенно сухую. – Теперь мы увидимся с Джарвисом? – спрашивает он нерешительно. Мальчик знает, что Солдат не ответит ни на один из вопросов о его семье или дворецком. Он спрашивает все реже.

\- Никакого английского, - отвечает Солдат. – Можешь спрашивать только на русском.

Тони долго и раздраженно вздыхает, когда Солдат водружает на свои плечи рюкзак куда больше и начинает спускаться по склону.

\- Куда мы идем? – спрашивает Тони несколько минут спустя, на русском. Его акцент становится лучше и лучше.

\- В Монтеррей.

\- Зачем?

Он задумывается. До этого момента Солдат не часто удовлетворял любопытство Тони. Но теперь здесь – посреди пустыни – никто не сможет их подслушать. – Это столица Нуэво-Леона, там много жителей, мы сможем спрятаться. Правительство коррумпировано, и власти легко подкупить.

\- Зачем? – снова спрашивает Тони.

\- Потому что нас преследуют люди, которые хотят нам навредить.

Тони оглядывается, будто ожидая, что кто-то выпрыгнет на него из-за сухого куста. Он ускоряет шаг, почти наступая Солдату на пятки.

\- Поэтому наша машина разбилась?

Солдат полагает, что Тони говорит о миссии, которая убила его родителей. – Да, - отвечает он честно. – Эти люди… они не подумают дважды, прежде чем убить такого мальчика, как ты. – Тоже правда. Солдат почти сделал это сам.

Глаза Тони расширяются. В этот момент он выглядит таким испуганным, что Солдат кладет руку на его узкое плечо. Он не знает, зачем.

\- Этот путь будет тяжелым и опасным, - говорит он, смотря на мальчика, - но я буду с тобой на каждом шагу.

* * *

Агенты пограничной службы США привыкли разыскивать иммигрантов, жаждущих убраться из Мексики, а не наоборот. Солдата и Тони никто не останавливает.

Путь выглядит знакомым. Солдат знает, что уже избирал его, чтобы покинуть страну, хотя не может вспомнить, когда это было… и зачем. Остальные его миссии не всплывают в памяти, однако Солдат знает, что они были.

Кем он был до этого?

Как только Тони справляется со своими страхами, путешествие по пустыне становится для него приключением. Он задает вопросы о каждом загибающемся деревце, о каждом растении и животном. Он также чуть не доводит Солдата до сердечного приступа, когда подбирает гремучую змею.

Они продолжают путь в прохладные часы вечера и ночи, и спят в самый жаркий период после полудня. Но продвигаются они медленнее, чем Солдат рассчитывал – для мальчика с незакрывающимся ртом Тони быстро устает, и им приходится останавливаться для отдыха чаще, чем планировалось.

Солдат знает, что единственный способ гарантировать собственное выживание – это оставить мальчика позади выживать самостоятельно или умирать. В мире нет места для слабости. Как и для жалости.

Он не сделает этого. Он едва позволяет себе даже рассматривать данный вариант.

Когда они предстают перед оставшимся запасом воды на день (если растянуть) и минимум четырьмя днями пути впереди; когда мальчик едва стоит на ногах и слишком вымотан даже для капризов, Солдат принимает решение.

Он бросает последние запасы, оставляя ценную воду, подсаживает мальчика за спину, обхватывает руками его ноги и возобновляет путь.

Мальчик спит, сцепив руки вокруг его шеи для равновесия. Солдат продолжает идти в самую сильную жару, вплоть до вечера.

Он идет и тогда, когда закат окрашивает восток. Его мускулы горят; сухой язык и жажда подсказывают ему, что если он остановится, то, вероятно, уже не поднимется снова.

Пока Солдат идет, он медленно мычит успокаивающий мотив, хотя понятия не имеет, откуда тот взялся. Только годы спустя он узнает в нем песню «Звездно-Полосатый Мужчина с Планом».

Этой ночью они достигают мексиканской границы.


	3. Chapter 3

И у него, и у Тони темные волосы, но светлая кожа и европейские черты выделяют их из общей массы местных жителей. Солдат прилагает все усилия для того, чтобы они не привлекали к себе лишнего внимания.

Тони схватывает испанский куда легче, чем русский. Вскоре Солдат совсем запрещает ему говорить по-английски. Все те, кто ищут Тони, будут искать американского ребенка.

Они сменяют имена и предыстории от города к городу – иногда чаще, чем раз в день. Солдат заставляет Тони повторять их новые личности перед каждым приемом пищи и перед сном.

Это - сказки на ночь для Тони. Это - жизнь и смерть.

\- Меня зовут Яша, а тебя – Антон. Мы из Мехико-Сити и едем на север в поисках работы. Повтори.

\- Меня зовут Эдуардо, а тебя – Мануэль. Мы живем в Гуанахуато и приехали встретиться с твоей матерью и двумя сестрами в Сан-Луис-Потоси. Повтори.

\- Меня зовут Лазаро, а тебя – Эйдан. Твоя бабушка больна, и мы держим путь на Косумель, чтобы за ней присмотреть.

\- Повтори это снова по-русски и по-испански.

* * *

Иногда они остаются на одном месте достаточно долго, чтобы арендовать жилье. Тони разбирает каждый найденный внутри электронный прибор и проводит часы, вновь собирая детали вместе и демонстрируя при этом невиданное доселе терпение.

Вскоре Солдат позволяет ему продавать то, что он улучшил: так у них появляется небольшой заработок. В основном же Солдат крадет у неосмотрительных туристов.

Желание вернуться и доложить о провале миссии исчезает почти полностью. Скорее мимолетное покалывание, чем зубодробительная боль. Легко не обращать внимания.

Тони не говорит о родителях уже месяцы и очень редко вспоминает Джарвиса.

Однако он не забывает свою дату рождения и начинает докучать об этом Солдату еще за неделю до события.

Когда наступает тот самый день, Тони получает маленькую стопку книжек с головоломками. (Они были выброшены более богатыми соседями, и только две страницы были заполнены.)

Поначалу Тони переполняет радость. Он немедленно принимается заполнять их зажатым в кулачке осколком карандаша.

Позже Солдат застает его печально уставившимся на страницы пустым взглядом.

\- Что такое? – спрашивает Солдат, пытаясь понять, не допустил ли какую-нибудь ошибку. Может, Тони предпочел бы разобрать игрушку.

Тони пожимает плечом, накрыв рукой книгу. – Ничего, - затем вздыхает. – Просто… Сегодня меня зовут Томас, вчера меня звали Марко, весь прошлый год – Тони, и… Я не помню, как меня звали до этого.

Солдат задумывается над ответом. Тони умен, но эта жизнь – вся, которую он знает. Он так мал и не понимает, что частая смена личностей – это ненормально.

\- Я не помню свой третий день рождения, - отвечает Солдат. Правда в том, что он вообще не помнит дней рождения или свой настоящий возраст, хотя полагает, что ему уже порядочное количество лет.

Мальчик поднимает на него взгляд. – А ты помнишь имя, которое у тебя было?

Ничего, кроме пустоты. – Наверное, Джеймс, - говорит он, хотя и это не кажется правильным.

\- Оу. – Тони возвращается к головоломкам и, к облегчению Солдата, больше ничего не спрашивает.

* * *

 Куда бы они ни попали, Тони всегда находит друзей своего возраста. Одним погожим весенним днем Солдат наблюдает за Тони, играющим с кучкой соседских детей (в одну из тех самых игр, полных бурного веселья и только им известных правил).

Одна из матерей зовет своего сына ужинать, и мальчик спрашивает, может ли Тони пойти с ним.

Мать переводит взгляд на Солдата и мягко улыбается. – Спроси сначала, - слышит он ее голос.

Дети коротко переговариваются. Тони закатывает глаза, но подбегает к Солдату. – Папа, мама Диего спрашивает, придем ли мы на ужин. Пожалуйста, скажи да, - просит он на русском.

Солдат кивает и чувствует облегчение, когда Тони поворачивается к другу, выкрикивая на испанском, - ОН СКАЗАЛ ДА! – и не видит его удивленного выражения лица.

Конечно, он звал Тони своим сыном во избежание подозрений. Он даже делал это в присутствии Тони, и прошел год спустя последнего вопроса мальчика по данному поводу.

Тони всего лишь следует легенде, данной ему Солдатом этим утром, об отце по имени Хавьер и его сыне Лукасе. Солдат не знает, почему это застает его врасплох.

Он также не понимает природу этой странной теплоты, разлившейся в груди, и решает пропустить ее за неважностью.

Ужин выходит вкусным. Мать Диего хороша в готовке, и, видимо, ей нравится кормить странных незнакомцев.

\- Почему Вы носите перчатку? - спрашивает Диего, поглядывая на скрытую ей металлическую руку Солдата. Даже в самую жару он в обязательном порядке носит длинный рукав.

\- У него ожоги, - отвечает Тони. Ему нравится говорить, когда он знает ответ. – Я сам видел. Выглядит очень, очень плохо. – Что неправда – Солдат никогда не обнажал руку при Тони.

\- Мне очень жаль, - говорит женщина, - как это произошло?

\- Несчастный случай на поезде, - по неизвестной причине отвечает Солдат. Он мог подобрать куда более правдоподобную историю. Тони сердито смотрит на него через стол, как на человека, которому следовало сказать что-нибудь поумнее. – Это было давно, - добавляет он, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку.

Мать Диего мягко улыбается. Она ему симпатизирует; он видит это в ее глазах. Она добра, но слишком любопытна.

Они с Тони собирают вещи и переезжают на следующий день.

* * *

Тони уже шесть лет, когда Солдат возвращается из супермаркета и видит его лежащим на животе с разбросанной рядом стопкой комиксов.

\- Где ты их достал? – спрашивает Солдат, распаковывая продукты.

\- Какой-то белый богач выкинул. Мы с ребятами нашли их в мусорке, - отвечает Тони. – Они о Капитане Америка. Что на ужин?

На краю сознания Солдата возникает глухая боль. Он встряхивает головой, оставляя вопрос без ответа; манго в его руке появляется и исчезает из фокуса.

Он подходит к куче комиксов и вглядывается в тот, что ближе к его ногам. Это контрафактные выпуски американских комиксов, переведенные на португальский, который неизвестен ни Солдату, ни Тони, хотя видно, как последний наслаждается картинками.

«Captain America's Bicentennial Battles» гласит по-английски надпись наверху. На обложке изображен блондин с квадратной челюстью, держащий в руках красно-бело-голубой щит.

Манго выскальзывает из рук Баки и шлепается на пол. Его голову заполняет такая боль, что он, пошатнувшись, сблевывает в ведро для мусора.

Но это еще ничего, _абсолютно ничего_ по сравнению с потоком воспоминаний.

Он вспоминает все.                                        

Стива, войну, базу Гидры, Стива, поезд, Стива, пробуждение узником Гидры без одной руки. Сражения, сражения, бесчисленные сражения с тюремщиками, и поражения, и последнюю мысль о Стиве перед тем, как Баки Барнс захлебнулся в его разуме, уступая место Зимнему Солдату.

Он сворачивается на хилой кушетке, вцепившись руками в волосы. Каждый мужчина и каждая женщина, которых он убил, будучи Зимним Солдатом, мелькают у него перед глазами. Он трясется, вжимаясь лицом в вонючие подушки, и пытается оттолкнуть эти образы, но не может… Это слишком…

Тони встревожен. Он трясет Баки за плечо, спрашивает, привести ли кого на помощь. Баки отрицательно мотает головой – на большее он неспособен. Если он разожмет челюсти, он закричит. И вряд ли сможет остановиться.

* * *

На следующий день он просыпается с маленьким костлявым ребенком, свернувшимся на кушетке у него под боком. Он размыто помнит, как Тони предлагал ему какую-то холодную кашу, и как отказался от нее.

Баки аккуратно оборачивает металлическую руку вокруг Тони и прижимает того ближе, ощущая полный вес ответственности, оседающий на плечах.

 _Господи Боже,_ думает он, смотря на Тони. Сына Говарда. _Что я натворил?_

* * *

 В конце концов он заставляет себя подняться, потому что не заслуживает ни капли сочувствия или жалости к себе, и готовит завтрак для Тони (манго было немного мягким и помятым, но вполне годным к употреблению)

Затем он закрывается в тесной ванной, трясясь так сильно, что едва стоит на ногах.

Мужчина, глядящий на него широко открытыми глазами из зеркала, почти не изменился. Двадцатипятилетний и дьявольски упертый. Но Баки родился в 1917, и даже если он провел десятилетия Зимним Солдатом, множество раз побывав в криокамере, он должен был состариться.

Этого не произошло.

\- Я думал, твоя рука в ожогах.

Баки разворачивается к Тони, который пялится в ответ. Зимний Солдат никогда не открывал при нем свою руку, но Баки было необходимо хорошенько на нее взглянуть. На ненавистную красную звезду на его плече.

\- Я… - на секунду он затрудняется с ответом. – Плохие люди. Они отняли нормальную руку, и теперь вместо нее эта.

Эта ложь плоха, как и все предыдущие, но Зимний Солдат не отличался креативом, а Баки утратил сноровку.

Тони склоняет голову к плечу, и Баки сжимает кулак, чтобы продемонстрировать тому, как сгибаются металлические пальцы.

\- Могу я посмотреть, – спрашивает Тони, затаив дыхание, - как она устроена?

Сидя за кухонным столом, Тони ловко и быстро работает отверткой, раскрывая внешние пластины на предплечье. Взгляду открываются металлические нити, тянущиеся к плечу Баки подобно венам. Тони изумляется начинке и с нежной осторожностью касается механизмов отверткой. Внутри находится сервопривод, цепляющийся за другой уже несколько месяцев. Тони изымает деталь, чистит шестерни и возвращает на место. Теперь все работает как часы.

Слеза прочерчивает дорожку по щеке Баки. Он быстро стирает ее и скрывает этот жест, ероша волосы Тони. – Отличная работа, парень.

Сперва Тони выглядит удивленным – Зимний Солдат был не особенно эмоциональным. Но затем он ухмыляется.

* * *

  _Баки… позаботься о моем сыне._

Я позабочусь.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

В некоторые дни Баки едва может заставить себя подняться с кровати. Иногда он долгие часы смотрит в никуда; все его миссии воспроизводятся перед его взором в идеальном качестве. Временами он становится таким злым, что хочет рвать и метать, хочет орать на несправедливость всего мироустройства.

Они говорили, война должна была закончиться к Рождеству.

Единственная вещь, которая удерживает его стабильным, удерживает его _живым,_ является исходом его последнего, худшего деяния.

Тони полностью зависим от него. Он не понимает гнева и вины Баки. Не важно, что происходит у него в голове, Тони должен питаться три раза в день, иметь сухое место для сна; ему нужен кто-то, кто притворится, что понимает его восхищенную болтовню о руководстве по ремонту двигателей, найденном в пыльном шкафу.

Когда воспоминания и совершённые убийства заполняют его до краев, Баки запирается подальше, чтобы исходить яростью и срываться вне поля зрения Тони.

Бывают и хорошие дни. Дни, когда Баки чувствует себя почти нормальным. Не тем человеком, которым он был давным-давно, но человеком, не использованным Гидрой как орудие убийства.

Однажды Баки осматривает их убогую односпальную квартирку, арендованную на неделю в отвратительном районе, и думает, _Мальчуган не должен расти в таких условиях. Ради него мне нужно стараться лучше._

Они остаются в Южной Америке, потому что организация большинства государственных служб оставляет желать лучшего, и здесь легче раствориться в толпе. Но Баки пытается останавливаться в местах безопаснее и арендовать дом на месяц - или даже два - за раз.

Иногда Тони даже посещает местную школу.

Он рассказывает Тони военные истории, когда они оба не могут заснуть, описывая место действия достаточно пространно, чтобы Тони не понял, что все основано на Второй Мировой. Баки вспоминает приемлемые для детских ушей забавные случаи с Коммандос (бордель в Париже он никогда не упомянет), зовет Капитана просто Стивом – их бесстрашным лидером, кто честен, добр и всегда приводит их к победе.

В конце концов они слишком долго остаются в живописном домике у пляжа.

Три агента Гидры вламываются внутрь под покровом ночи. Должно быть, они хотят взять Баки живым, поэтому не пытаются достать его снайперскими выстрелами. Впрочем, как они всегда говорили, Зимний Солдат был бесценен для их дела.

Баки убивает двоих в гостиной - его недавно налаженная металлическая рука с завидной эффективностью раздавливает глотку одного и проламывает грудину другому. Третий ловит пулю промеж глаз.

Тони делает все так, как его учил Баки, и укрывается в шкафу в спальне. Баки находит его свернувшимся в клубок и в страхе закрывшим уши руками.

Ему семь, и он уже не такой легкий, как прежде, но Баки выносит его из дома, прижимая лицо того к своему плечу.

\- Не смотри, сынок, - шепчет он, минуя тела. В воздухе оседает резкий запах крови. – Не смотри. Не смотри.

Тони не смотрит, и Баки уходит, оставляя дом позади себя гореть.

* * *

\- Кто были эти люди?

\- Они называют себя «Гидра».

\- Почему они нас так ненавидят?

\- Я… Я не знаю.          

\- Это потому, что ты взорвал все их базы? Вместе с Коммандос?

\- Тони, - говорит Баки с мимолетной улыбкой, - мы не просто взорвали их базы, мы _уничтожили_ их, посыпая солью землю позади нас. – А затем Стив умер, и Гидра разрослась вновь. Отрубишь одну голову – на ее месте вырастут две.

Тони долго молчит, потом тяжело вздыхает. – Они убили маму, да? Вот почему ты иногда грустишь?

Автомобильная авария – последняя миссия Солдата – произошла почти четыре года назад, это – почти полжизни Тони. Баки подозревает, что Тони или заблокировал воспоминания об аварии и своей жизни до нее, или заместил их чем-то еще. Они лгали столько раз и столько раз брали другие имена; иногда Баки слышит, как Тони рассказывает другим детям, что раньше они были богаты. Что у них был дворецкий.

Баки долго смотрит на него и кивает. – Она была чудесной, - говорит он, потому что это правда: Говард не женился бы, если бы она не была лучшей. – Светлые волосы и голубые глаза, - говорит он, потому что это – то, что он видит ночью, когда закрывает глаза. Стив, смеющийся в поцелуе; плавное движение его тела напротив тела Баки. Как Баки однажды раздразнил того, вынуждая использовать полную силу, буквально подчинить своей власти, довести до состояния  беспомощности. – Я скучаю… _\- по нему_ – по ней.

* * *

Одной из многих процедур, которым его подвергли в Гидре, было удаление второго верхнего зуба справа и замена его искусственным, пустым. Первоначальный план заключался в превращении его в усовершенствованного агента Гидры с самосознанием. Только после того, как Баки провел месяцы, борясь с программированием, этот план был забракован в пользу полного обнуления.

Как бы то ни было, у Баки все еще имеется этот полый зуб. Вскоре после атаки он покупает две концентрированные пилюли цианида. Первая отправляется в его зуб, вторая – под ноготь металлической руки.

Если грянет наихудший исход, он клянется, что никогда не позволит забрать себя обратно, также как и не позволит забрать Тони, _использовать_ Тони, как был использован Баки.

* * *

Они уезжают на юго-запад, в Рио. Затем, по воле прихоти, Баки подделывает паспорта и берет Тони во Францию.

Лето в Средиземноморье сухое и теплое, и некоторое время они живут в покинутом фермерском домике у засохшей виноградной плантации.

Тони играет у протекающей рядом речки и учится французскому – тот не так уж далек от испанского, и мальчишка усваивает его с легкостью. Баки учит Тони вручную делать взрывчатку. Они веселятся, подрывая консервные банки и камни на берегу реки.

Сельская местность сильно изменилась со времен войны. Баки никогда не видел ее такой мирной. Ничто здесь не будит плохих воспоминаний.

* * *

Когда лето заканчивается, и отсутствие Тони в местной школе грозит стать заметным, они переезжают в Индию, растворяясь в многочисленной популяции. У Гидры там нет никакого представительства.

Следующие несколько лет они с Тони путешествуют, куда им взбредет: Камбоджа, Белиз, Южная Африка, Кипр, Мальта. Они смешиваются с толпами туристов, притворяясь бизнесменом и его сыном на курорте.

Возможно, это – неправильный способ растить ребенка, но Баки слишком осмотрителен – слишком подвержен паранойе, – чтобы прекратить переезды. Иногда он натыкается на улики того, что Гидра все еще его ищет – их обоих. Им нельзя останавливаться. Им нельзя оставаться.

Он изо всех сил старается не смеяться, когда незнакомцы из лучших побуждений комментируют то, как сильно они – отец и сын – похожи, потому что, нет, даже их каштановые волосы разных оттенков. Но люди видят только то, что хотят видеть. Баки усвоил это давным-давно.

Скрепя сердце Баки заново учит Тони английскому. Он аккуратно присматривается, не вызывают ли какие слова воспоминаний, но Тони десять, и в последний раз тот говорил по-английски около шести лет назад. В акценте Тони намешано много всего, и Баки пытается его от этого избавить, однако ничего не может поделать с бруклинскими согласными, которые перенимает и мальчуган.

Он звучит как настоящий ньюйоркец. Что ж, могло быть и хуже.

Тони как губка впитывает методы реализации разных задумок и в итоге сам подделывает им паспорта. Затем они почти на месяц остаются в Южной Корее, и Тони учится пользоваться компьютером.

Мальчуган абсолютно влюбляется в эти машины и впервые ругается с Баки, когда приходит время уезжать, а потом целыми днями ходит мрачнее тучи.

Но после этого, где бы они ни были, Тони находит способ проникнуть в компьютерную систему. Это становится игрой, которую Баки поощряет. Он видит, как изменяется мир – возможно, не вся бумага эволюционирует в электронные носители, но умение пользоваться ПК было бы ценным вкладом в будущее.

Тони даже учит кое-чему его, хотя Баки в свое время едва осилил пишущую машинку, и Тони дразнится, когда он психует.

Тони подрастает. Его вопросы о Гидре становятся более точными – кто те такие, почему от них приходится убегать, и как их можно остановить.

Баки старается держать его в неведении как можно дольше, но он знает – боится, – грядет тот день, когда ему придется рассказать все.

Второй раз Гидра атакует вскоре после того, как Тони исполняется одиннадцать.


	5. Chapter 5

Ничто не предвещает беды. Баки понимает, что они в опасности только тогда, когда дверь слетает с петель из-за взрыва, и полдюжины агентов Гидры в масках наполняют в их маленькую квартиру.

Одного он убивает сразу же ножом-бабочкой, с которым неразлучен. Другой агент совершает фатальную ошибку, схватившись за его левую руку; Баки быстро его нейтрализует.

Щелчок оружия и крик «Стой, иначе мальчик умрет!» заставляют Баки застыть на месте. Он разворачивается и видит здорового агента, выволакивающего Тони из кухни и прижимающего дуло к его виску. Баки поднимает руки, капитулируя. – Ладно, - говорит он, взглядом замеряя оставшееся количество агентов, их возможности и оружие. – Вы меня взяли, – он рискует, предполагая, что те не знают, с кем имеют дело, и спрашивает, - что вам нужно?

Агент, удерживающий Тони, ухмыляется. – Это тебе виднее. Лезешь в дело Гидры, отслеживаешь активность.

\- Нет! – выдыхает Тони, широко раскрыв глаза. – Он этого не… - агент достаточно сильно ударяет его тыльной стороной ладони, и Тони сваливается на пол.

Зрение Баки заволакивает красным. Что бы ни случилось, обещает он себе, этот агент сдохнет следующим.

Но когда Тони падает, ошарашенный ударом, что-то выкатывается из его кармана: кусок металлического шланга; того самого шланга, который ведет к пропановому баллону в печи. Баки коротко вдыхает, и – да – в воздухе пахнет чесноком. Умный мальчик.

Агенты кричат друг на друга, а Тони вздергивают на ноги. Они еще не понимают, что тот сделал.

Баки распрямляется и устанавливает зрительный контакт с мужчиной, держащим Тони. – Вы, ребята, попали, - говорит он спокойно и глухо. Зимний Солдат не кричит и не угрожает. – Вам следует уйти. – И он поднимает левую руку, позволяя рукаву сползти и открыть взгляду металл.

Глаза мужчины расширяются в узнавании. Баки ждет долю секунды, пока страх не уступит место осознанию угрозы, чтобы они сфокусировались на нем и забыли про Тони, а затем срывается с места.

Он разворачивается и хватает человека, наставившего на него оружие. Пистолет стреляет, и выстрел раздается так близко, что Баки чувствует вспышку жара своим ухом. Но промах на дюйм – все еще промах.

Вырвав пистолет, он поворачивается и стреляет один раз, с этого расстояния попадая агенту, удерживающему Тони, прямо промеж глаз. Мужчина падает, и Тони удирает обратно, на кухню.

Оставшиеся агенты слаженно бросаются на Баки, облепляя со всех сторон, и на один жуткий момент Баки задумывается о полом зубе с капсулой цианида.

Но затем дом сотрясает взрывом. Тони умудряется поджечь пропановый баллон.

Волна жара отбрасывает Баки на пол. Он был готов к этому, в отличие от остальных, и выхватить нож у оглушенного агента не составляет труда.

Он становится хозяином положения, завершая cхватку жестоко и быстро. В комнате не остается ни одного выжившего гидровца, чтобы донести историю о Зимнем Солдате и о мальчике под его защитой.

Он обнаруживает Тони снаружи у черного входа. Одежда и волосы того слегка опалены, а на месте удара образовывается гематома. Но он жив и достаточно в себе, чтобы помочь Баки разогреть машину.

Поздно ночью, в новом безопасном доме, Тони по-детски вцепляется в Баки, как не делал уже давно.

Он дрожит из-за пережитого шока, и Баки гладит его спину, повторяя, - все хорошо. Ты спас наши жизни. Все хорошо.

\- Это я виноват, что они нас нашли, - говорит в конце концов Тони, отодвигаясь и обхватывая колени. Он растет, и его гордость растет вместе с ним. – Я придумал компьютерную программу, чтобы выявлять активность Гидры, и они наверно как-то отследили меня.

Баки замирает, его сердце едва не уходит в пятки. – Что? Зачем?

\- Потому что… Потому что ты никогда не отвечаешь на вопросы о них. И…

\- Как ты можешь быть таким… - Баки обрывает себя, отворачиваясь, и пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы. – О чем ты думал?!

\- Я просто хотел знать… Ты никогда _ничего_ не рассказываешь, и я… - Тони всхлипывает и стыдливо закрывает лицо руками. – Прости меня.

\- Это не игра! Ты хоть знаешь, что Гидра собой представляет? Что они _сделали бы_ с тобой?

Тони просто мотает головой в ответ, все еще пряча лицо, и Баки знает, что должен был это предвидеть. Тони на свою беду слишком умен; это естественно, что у него возникла куча вопросов.

Баки встает и принимается мерить шагами комнату. Ему требуются долгие минуты для того, чтобы успокоиться. По крайней мере, время, проведенное Зимним Солдатом, научило его контролировать свой взрывной нрав. Или может он просто стареет.

Тони все еще трясется от шока и стресса. От этого зрелища часть гнева Баки испаряется. Взамен он делает глубокий выдох и садится рядом с мальчиком, беря его за руки. – Это… Мне сложно говорить о Гидре. О том, через что я прошел. – Он закрывает глаза, вспоминая Роллс-Ройс Старков, скатывающийся по крутому обрыву. – Однажды, когда ты станешь старше, я расскажу тебе все. – Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Тони еще так мал, и Баки нужно его защищать. Потому что когда правда всплывет, Тони захочет – ему потребуется – отстраниться как можно дальше.

Тони кивает, отводит руки и поднимает взгляд. – Я был очень осторожен с программой, я бы никогда… Они, должно быть… Они умнее меня.

Он, верно, действительно потрясен признанием чужого превосходства. Баки снова вздыхает. – Гидра существует со Второй Мировой войны, парень. Секретность – их главный конек.

\- Мне так жаль, папа, - говорит Тони; его нижняя губа подрагивает.

Последние слова трогают его. Не важно, что натворил мальчишка, или что натворит в будущем, Баки навредил ему куда больше.

Он слегка треплет Тони по здоровой стороне подбородка. – Все мы совершаем ошибки; эта – поправима. Никто из нас сильно не ранен.

Это неправда. На боку, под одеждой, он скрывает отвратительное ножевое ранение, нанесенное одним из агентов. И все же то, что с ним однажды сотворили в Гидре, заставит эту рану исчезнуть быстро и без единого шрама.

Неуверенный кивок Тони стоит такой лжи.

\- Но, - Баки заставляет себя глядеть строго, - не думай, что это не значит, что ты не под строгим надзором. Ты и твои компьютеры. Серьезно.

Мальчик быстро кивает.

Он – хороший малый, несмотря на унаследованную от Говарда Старка страсть к опасности. По крайней мере, он взрывает агентов Гидры, а не собственные лаборатории.

* * *

Следующие несколько месяцев они проводят в бегах, весьма сложным путем колеся по всему миру. Меняют личности каждые несколько дней. Перекрашивают волосы.

Проходит шесть недель, прежде чем Баки решает, что остаться на одном месте в течение трех дней – безопасный вариант. Тони проверяет местные компьютерные сети на любые признаки того, что их выслеживают. Ничего.

Что бы Гидра ни знала о них – что бы Гидра ни думала, что знает о них, - за ними не следят.

Жизнь для них возвращается в нормальное русло.

* * *

Баки старается изо всех сил, чтобы дать Тони образование, но все, что у него есть – это знания методики 50-летней давности.

Тони свободно говорит и читает на пяти языках и имеет некоторые знания во многих других. За компьютером – за любым компьютером – он чувствует себя как рыба в воде, ремонт металлической руки Баки стал для него привычной рутиной (как и ремонт любой другой техники). Баки же перестал справляться с его любимыми книжками-головоломками с тех пор, как Тони стукнуло восемь.

Мальчик едва достает Баки до плеча, но уже настолько его опережает, что становится страшно.

Через две недели Тони исполняется двенадцать, и они в Японии. Стоит холодный, но ясный весенний день, и Баки вытаскивает его на прогулку в чайный сад. Тони упрямится, явно желая заняться чем-нибудь другим – как и все мальчишки пути к подростковому периоду, он становится нетерпеливым и обиженным на жизнь, ищет поводы для бунта, но еще не уверен, по поводу чего бунтовать.

Баки вспоминает, как Тони боролся с ним те первые недели, когда ему еще было четыре. Он улыбается и протягивает руку, ероша Тони волосы.

\- Хвааатит, - Тони недоволен, он хмурится и заново приводит волосы в порядок. С недавних пор он пытается укладывать их в какую-то модную прическу, подсмотренную на музыкальном канале.

Баки  собирается поговорить с Тони и вспоминает похожий разговор, который уже однажды состоялся в его жизни – разговор с отцом прямо перед тем, как тот ушел погибать на Первую Мировую. Он надеется, что Тони – лучший слушатель, чем он сам.

\- Ты уже почти мужчина, - начинает Баки.

Тони смотрит на него в ужасе. – Ты серьезно собираешься произнести речь о пестиках и тычинках в месте, где действительно одни пестики и тычинки?

\- Это уже прошлогодняя программа. Хочешь заслушать еще раз?

Тони кривит лицо. – Ты заставил меня рассчитать предполагаемую стоимость воспитания и поддержки ребенка в течение восемнадцати лет, затем сложил это со счетами и сравнил среднюю стоимость домов в трех странах.

Баки лучезарно улыбается. – Ну, ты любишь математические задачи. Подумал, что лучше говорить на твоем языке, если ты собирается когда-нибудь привести в семью девушку.

Тони закатывает глаза и что-то бормочет по-русски.

\- Когда-нибудь думал о будущем? – спрашивает Баки, возвращаясь к намеченной теме. – О том, что собираешься делать, когда вырастешь?

Тони пожимает плечами.

\- Подходит время для решения того, каким человеком ты хочешь стать, - гнет свою линию Баки.

\- Я хочу бороться с Гидрой. Они пытаются захватить мир, и я хочу их остановить, - на автомате говорит Тони. И в этом нет ничего удивительного. Всю свою жизнь он знает их как врагов, и вскоре вечной беготни от них окажется недостаточно. Вскоре он захочет дать сдачи.

Баки кивает. – А что насчет компьютеров? Электроники? Всех этих твоих гаджетов?

Тони зажимает нижнюю губу зубами.

\- Ничего не имею против борьбы, - говорит Баки, - но, может, тебе следует воззвать к своим сильным сторонам.

Тони смотрит на него с недоверием. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Было бы неплохо тебе научиться еще чему-нибудь. Я думаю… ты должен попробовать пойти в школу.

Тони замирает на месте и таращится. – Нам нельзя долго оставаться на месте. – Но легко читаемая в глазах Тони надежда подсказывает, что Баки попал в яблочко.

\- Есть у меня задумка, и я тщательно над ней работал.

\- Серьезно? Мы сможем остаться в одном доме? Я смогу пойти в школу?

Большинство детей ненавидят школу. Баки уж точно ненавидел, но неожиданная жажда в выражении лица Тони говорит за себя. – Ты должен попробовать настоящую школу хотя бы раз, - уклончиво отвечает Баки. Он ненавидит давать обещания, которые, вероятно, не сможет сдержать. – Можешь остаться на год-два, и посмотрим, как оно тебе. Наши новые личности должны быть безупречны. Будет непросто – нужно придерживаться одной истории долгое время, чтобы все сработало.

\- Да, - тут же отвечает Тони. – Конечно. Хорошо. Когда начинаем?

Баки ухмыляется.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава, положившая начало шалостям с временной линией Тони.

Над новой предысторией они работают вместе, подделывая всю необходимую документацию. Соответственно заверенным документам, они переехали из Нью-Джерси, и до того, как его мать трагически скончалась в автомобильной аварии, Тони обучался на дому.

У Баки возникает идея: использовать фамилию Барнс. Это – риск, но не ужасный. Достаточно распространенная американская фамилия - как раз, чтобы не выделяться.

У Баки забрали его собственное имя, и если он останавливается где-то на долгое время с поддельной историей, он хочет, чтобы что-то в ней было его. По-настоящему его.

Так что Джеймс «Джим» Барнс и Антонио Стивен Барнс переезжают в маленький канзасский городок.

Баки покупает авторемонтную мастерскую вместе с фермой в пять акров. Они прибавляют Тони на бумагах год, чтобы тот мог пойти прямиком в старшую школу.

* * *

\- Ваш сын исключительно умен, мистер Барнс.

\- Спасибо, я тоже всегда так думал.

\- Нам бы хотелось перевести его в класс углубленного изучения, и если он выдержит нагрузку, то сможет начать подготовительные курсы к колледжу.

\- Только если вы его не перегрузите. Тони – отличный парень, но нужно дать ему время побыть ребенком.

\- Я справлюсь, пап.

* * *

Он справляется, и еще как. Тони одарен харизмой, которую, должно быть, унаследовал от Говарда, а изворотливость и ложную скромность он приобрел благодаря годам, проведенным с Баки.

К концу первого семестра он переводится в класс углубленного изучения, и его успеваемость ничуть не страдает. Несмотря на предложения учителя, Баки отказывается переводить его в более высокую возрастную группу, и, к всеобщему удивлению, Тони с ним согласен. Впервые за все время они прекращают бега, и он явно берет все возможное от каждого спокойного момента.

У него появляется кампания друзей, и даже девушка. Рыженькая с взрывным характером, которую все зовут Пеппер. Они c Тони ругаются и мирятся так часто, что вскоре Баки бросает попытки за этим уследить.

Пеппер приходит на ужин по нескольку раз в месяц. Они с Тони препираются как старинные друзья, и Баки нравится, как легко у нее выходит удерживать интерес его сына.

Мастерская по авторемонту процветает. Баки чинит тракторы, фермерское оборудование и старомодные машины, совмещая свой жизненный опыт и интуитивный талант Тони.

На время летних каникул Тони он закрывает мастерскую, и они предпринимают путешествие по миру, целью которого является аккуратный след из хлебных крошек под названием «Появления Зимнего Солдата». Гидра все еще ищет его – их обоих, подозревает Баки, - и если они будут искать в бывшем Советском Союзе, они не будут обращать внимания на Канзас.

Тони и Баки возвращаются обратно на ферму осенью, и каким-то образом Баки умудряется присоединиться к родительскому комитету.

Тони начинает предпоследний год учебы. Одним погожим утром Баки смотрит в окно кухни на восходящее солнце и удивляется тому, что действительно счастлив.


	7. Тони

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И вновь самовычитка, прошу понять и простить с: Мой супергерой Человек-Бета скоро придет на помощь.

\- Ненавижу историю, - ворчит Тони, плюхаясь на покрытый травой холм у школьной библиотеки. Стоит необыкновенно теплый осенний день. Ну разве не глупо тратить его на события, происходившие десятилетия тому назад? - Была бы это математика, или физика, или химия...

\- Тони, - Пеппер сердито вздыхает - именно так, как он любит.

\- ... Было бы это что-то, что не изменялось бы от автора к автору, - заканчивает Тони с ухмылкой.

\- Это основная история США, - говорит Пеппер, открывая свою книгу. - Тут только одна версия.

Тони мог бы рассказать ей, сколько он разъезжал по миру, и что это - определенно _не_ аргумент. Но он прикусывает губу и сосредотачивает внимание на том, как прекрасно выглядят ее рыжие волосы в свете осеннего солнца. Он хочет протянуть руку и запустить в них пальцы. Может, позже.

\- Мы должны прочесть седьмую главу и ответить на вопросы, так? - спрашивает Пеппер, перелистывая страницы. Вдруг она присматривается ближе, прикрывает руками рот и хихикает.

Он ухмыляется, подхватывая ее настрой. - Что? Это тебя Вторая Мировая война так позабавила?

\- Нет, смотри, - она подталкивает к нему книгу и тычет ногтем в картинку. - Просто... Он вроде как похож на твоего папу.

Там черно-белое изображение группы мужчин в форме. Оно немного смазано, но Пеппер права. Мужчина, стоящий справа от крупного командира... вау. Один в один.

\- Может быть, - уклончиво отвечает Тони. Он давно научен отстраняться от чего-либо слишком личного, и что-то внутри подает тревожный звоночек. К чему бы это?

Надпись под фото гласит: "Несколько групп специального назначения совершили рейды на нацистские базы в тылу врага. Слева направо: Жак Дернье, Габриэль Джонс, Джеймс "Баки" Барнс, Стивен Роджерс, Тимоти Дуган, Говард Старк, Джим Морита."

Пеппер выхватывает у него книгу, вчитывается в надпись, и ее глаза расширяются.

\- Его фамилия тоже Барнс. Думаешь..?

Вот только они с отцом выдумали эту фамилию для официальных документов. Но она-то не в курсе. Тони заставляет себя пожать плечами. Однако его сердце неистово колотится.

Пеппер хмурится. - Это жутковато, Тони. Может, он тебе какой-нибудь прадед или вроде того. - Затем она обращается к глоссарию в конце учебника и вздыхает. - с 1917 по 1944. Он умер на войне.

\- Бедный дядюшка Баки, - язвит Тони, но прерывается из-за краткой вспышки воспоминания. Отец раньше заставлял его по многу раз повторять имена, которые они когда-либо использовали; тогда Тони был маленький и не понимал опасности, в которой они находились.

Они... ехали?

_\- Как тебя зовут? - выдает Тони._

_\- Баки._

\- Тони? - зовет Пеппер.

Фрагмент рассеивается. В любом случае, Тони не уверен в его реальности. Они использовали так много имен; не удивительно, если его отец однажды называл себя Баки.

Но Пеппер смотрит на него так, будто он совсем спятил, и Тони тянется ее поцеловать, будто его мысли были заняты именно этим. Некоторое время она целует его в ответ, а затем отталкивает, и они возвращаются к подготовке к грядущему тесту по крупнейшим европейским сражениям Второй Мировой войны.

* * *

Тони не знает, почему та ретро фотка целый день не выходит у него из головы. Просто... Он ничего не знает про своих бабушек и дедушек кроме того, что они, вероятно, стары и мертвы. До этого он никогда раньше о них не думал. Или о том, есть ли у него кузены.

Каждый раз, когда он упоминает маму, на лице у отца возникает трагическое выражение, но Тони достаточно умен. Он давным-давно догадался, что она была убита Гидрой, и поэтому они в бегах. Возможно, по этой же причине отец ни с кем не встречается. И ходит с металлической рукой.

(Хотя Тони может поклясться, что видел, как отец пару раз заглядывался на парней, что странно, но не ненормально, разве что... и крыша Тони начинает ехать каждый раз, когда он думает о папе и сексе и фууу нетнетнетнетнет.)

Но. Что, если они с Баки Барнсом действительно были родственниками? Да, он умер в двадцать пять лет, но у него мог быть ребенок. В то время незамужние девушки после девятнадцати лет уже считались старыми девами, так ведь? Или что-то типа того.

Плюс, он помнит старые комиксы. Капитан Америка сражался с Гидрой, а не с нацистами (в основном). Может, это что-то вроде семейного дела.

Так что вместе с материалами по продвинутому курсу химии Тони приносит домой свой учебник по истории.

Он сидит за кухонным столом, вглядываясь в периодическую таблицу и пытаясь разобраться с решением, когда его отец возвращается из мастерской. Тот останавливается рядом с раковиной, чтобы отмыть руки от машинной смазки. Точнее, руку. На металлической он обычно носит перчатку или что-то подобное, чтобы препятствовать попаданию посторонних веществ на металлические сочленения.

\- Хэй. Как в школе?

Тони кладет руку на учебник истории. Страница уже загнута, нужно только ее открыть. - Нормально...эм, что на ужин?

\- Не знаю. Смотря что приготовишь, - отвечает отец, протягивая руку за полотенцем.

Тони пожимает плечами. Этот глупый разговор они повторяют из раза в раз. - Смотря что купишь. - Я выгляжу так, будто сделан из денег? - предсказуемо говорит он, затем поворачивается к шкафчику и начинает выдвигать ящики. - Что думаешь насчет курицы, панированной в сухарях?

\- Звучит почти съедобно.

\- И на вкус также. Курица должна быть сырой в середине, да?

\- О. Ха-ха. А ты забавный. Не думал о карьере комедианта? - Тони не решается и кладет книгу по химии поверх учебника истории. Это глупо. Просто совпадение. Но даже если нет, то... что с того, что Баки Барнс их родственник? Он умер в сороковых. Папа может его даже не знать.

Это просто... не имеет значения.

* * *

Они с отцом неплохо ладят. Большинство его сверстников ненавидят своих родителей, но у Тони старик только один, и им нужно уживаться. Помогает то, что они через многое прошли вместе.

Но это не отменяет того, что его отец иногда бывает _эпичным говнюком._

\- Что значит я не могу пойти? - шокированно вопрошает Тони. - Думаешь, там есть насилие? Так этот корабль уплыл, когда ты дал мне посмотреть Терминатора 2...

\- Это неуважительно, - отвечает его отец, по уши погрузившись в работу над трактором, который он все никак не может починить. Тони подозревает, что дело в соленоидах, но черта с два он сейчас об этом заикнется. - Капитан Америка был героем войны, а этот фильм - голливудский хлам.

Тони раздраженно всплескивает руками. - Все из моей группы идут. Если я не пойду, буду выглядить тотальным задротом.

\- Переживешь.

\- Серьезно? Это же ты всегда говорил о том, что мы не должны выделяться.

Его отец выпрямляется, чтобы на него посмотреть. - "Не выделяться" - не то же самое, что и "копировать". Это я тоже говорил.

\- Нет, ты просто лицемер. - Не самый изобретательный ответ, но Тони все равно вылетает из гаража и удостоверяется, что каждая дверь на его пути хлопает достаточно громко, а потом запирается у себя.

Он не спускается к ужину и, как только темнеет, сбегает через окно, пешком проходит пару миль до города и встречается с друзьями у кинотеатра.

Фильм выходит отвратительным.

По какой-то причине действие происходит в настоящем, а не в прошлом. Кэп фонтанирует второсортными остротами, которые заставили бы сжаться Арнольда Шварцнеггера, и его щит выглядит так, будто его сделан из фольги. Режиссер по какой-то причине омолодил Баки Барнса до десятилетки, так что тот выглядит больше как Робин, и заставил лебезить перед Кэпом таким странным образом, что желудок Тони завязывается в узел. Сюжет тоже отдает абсурдом, с пришельцем по имени Тор, еще что-то про лунные камни и... Тони толком не обращает внимания.

Они с Пеппер начинают целоваться еще на середине, только чтобы чем-то себя занять, пока их друзья кидаются попкорном в экран.

Один из приятелей подвозит Тони, чтобы не пришлось тащиться. Он прокрадывается в дом и видит, что на кухне все еще горит свет.

Его отец сидит за столом с бутылкой водки. Это действительно странно. Тони никогда не видел его пьющим.

А еще он херово выглядит. Немного бледный, с покрасневшими глазами. Когда Тони входит, он заливает в себя шот, ставит рюмку на стол и спрашивает, - как прошло?

\- Эм... Довольно ужасно? - отвечает Тони с сомнением в голосе, гадая, что происходит.

Его отец молчит. Будто ждет чего-то еще. Все это очень-очень странно.

Тони позволяет тишине повиснуть на некоторое время, затем указывает большим пальцем за плечо и пятится. - Ну, я собираюсь спать, так что...

\- Тони.

Он поворачивается и останавливается.

\- Мне не стоило... Меня не волнует, что ты смотришь с друзьями, пока это легально; меня не волнует, что ты вытворяешь. - Выражение лица его отца становится жестче. - Но никогда не забывай, что за нами охотятся. Если ты _еще хоть раз_ сбежишь, не сказав, где ты и когда вернешься, я найду тебя и притащу домой за ухо. Понял?

Вот почему он не хотел поднимать тот "Баки Барнс наверно мой прадед" вопрос. Ему очень-очень не нравится этот жуткий, мертвый взгляд, появляющийся на лице папы каждый раз, когда разговор заходит о Гидре.

\- Да, - говорит Тони, - я понял, - и быстро добавляет, - прости, что заставил волноваться, - прежде чем укрыться на безопасной территории собственной комнаты.


	8. Chapter 8

Этим студеным зимним днем Баки отскребает от кастрюли подгоревшую овсянку (Дело рук Тони. Парню нужно научиться не включать конфорку на полную мощность). Краем уха он слышит Тони, вошедшего в кухню, и звук приземлившейся на стол кучи папок. – Я хочу пойти в колледж.

\- Что? – спрашивает Баки, которого застали врасплох.

Тони мгновенно задирает нос и начинает фонтанировать речами о том, что он действительно умен, но ему нужно научиться большему. Что, если он хочет сражаться с Гидрой, ему нужно быть лучше и быстрее них в робототехнике и инженерии. Что на дворе будущее, и он хочет «играть на своем поле». Он также упоминает, что их личности в порядке и продержатся еще несколько лет. И не то что бы Тони собирался задерживаться в колледже стандартное время – он, вероятно, все равно получит степень за полсрока.

И грудь Баки щемит от гордости, но он умудряется не выдать этого выражением лица и позволяет Тони высказаться, притворившись, что раздумывает.

\- Знаешь, что, - говорит он, - ты – первый член семьи, который пойдет в колледж. – И это - правда во всех смыслах: Говард был гением-самоучкой. А Баки стопроцентно не потянул бы высшее образование.

Тони практически сияет.

* * *

Тони выпускается лучшим в классе, с распоряжением о порядочной стипендии в Массачусетском технологическом институте. Он уже более чем готов, так как весь выпускной класс посещал специальные курсы.

Этим летом они не странствуют за моря, чтобы создать ложный след. Тони разрывается между дикими тусовками с друзьями – отрываясь в последний раз перед тем, как все разъедутся по колледжам или уйдут в армию – и почти отчаянно спокойной работой с Баки в мастерской. Они оба осознают, что их вручную созданный кусочек мирной жизни подходит к концу.

Когда наступает осень, Баки арендует прицеп. Они под завязку забивают его вещами Тони, накопившимися за последние четыре года, а затем отправляются в долгую дорогу до Массачусетса.

После того, как Тони заселяется в общежитие, Баки пользуется шансом крепко прижать того к себе и обнять.

\- Паааааап, - жалуется Тони, но обнимает его в ответ. – Я вернусь на рождественских каникулах и летом. Весной не приеду, - он поигрывает бровями, - весь весенний перерыв я убью на курорт в Канкуне.

\- Главное – предохраняйся, парень, - говорит Баки, справляясь с комом в горле. – Триппер не такой забавный, как о нем рассказывают.

\- Фу. Нет. Сделаю вид, что этого не слышал. Отвратительно. – Но Тони обнимает его еще разок, крепко, прежде чем отстраниться.

* * *

Баки возвращается в их пустующий фермерский дом, навешивает знак «закрыто» на мастерскую и с тяжелым сердцем принимается за первый черновик письма, для завершения которого ему понадобятся три года.

* * *

Тони вливается в студенческую жизнь так, будто был для нее рожден. Баки со смесью воодушевления и смирения наблюдает за тем, как тот играючи получает степень за степенью. Для защиты докторской Тони изобретает робота-ассистента. Он по причуде называет его Дубиной и с каждым письмом домой присылает его фотки.

Тони всегда был не слишком высок для своего возраста, но со временем он обретает ту самую темную красоту своего отца. Суммируя это и его поразительную изобретательность, чудо, что никто еще не сделал должный вывод.

За последние полгода, которые требуются Тони для окончания учебы, Баки сидит как на иголках, ожидая, что кто-нибудь да догадается.

На выпускном он наблюдает, как Тони получает докторскую степень в робототехнике и степень магистра в высшей математике. Родители, находящиеся вокруг, выглядят намного старше, чем сам Баки, и пара из них спрашивают, не приходится ли он Тони братом. Они не знают, что мужчине, сидящему рядом с ними, почти девяносто лет.

Тони сияет, когда спускается со сцены c конфедераткой наперекосяк.

\- Я так горжусь, - говорит Баки, похлопывая того по плечу. – Ты отлично справился, парень.

Тони отстраняется, в его глазах читается гордость напополам с замешательством. Он подмечает напряжение Баки. – Я знаю, - отвечает он легкомысленно. – Ты в порядке?

\- Просто чувствую себя старым.

\- Ну, ты не выглядишь старым. – Он ухмыляется. – Мы с ребятами собираемся на ужин в честь выпускного. Ты обязан встретиться с Джимом Родесом. Ха! Джим и Джим. Вы оба будете Джимами.

\- Конечно, - лжет Баки, когда вновь обнимает Тони, – в последний раз, уверен он, - а потом вручает тому в руки пухлый конверт из оберточной бумаги.

Тони начинает заинтересованно его разглядывать, но Баки встряхивает головой.

\- Прочитай это. Позже. После ужина. Ты всегда спрашивал про Гидру – здесь все ответы.

Тони замирает на вдохе. – Что это значит?

\- Ты знаешь, парень. – Он многозначительно смотрит на остальных родителей, выглядящих куда старше, чем он сам. – Не думаю, что ты допускаешь эту мысль, но ты уже знаешь.

Один из друзей Тони зовет его, и тот отворачивается, чтобы ответить, что скоро будет.

Баки, естественно, уже исчезает, когда он поворачивается обратно.

* * *

Письмо, переписанное за последние несколько лет бесчисленное количество раз, состоит из полного объяснения его деяний, с момента падения с поезда до выстрела по колесам машины Старков.

В доказательство истории он прикрепляет завещание Говарда Старка и газету с репортажем об аварии. Он даже вкладывает копию свидетельства о рождении Тони, украденную из Госреестра.

В завещании Говарда сказано, что Тони получит компанию по достижении 21-го года. Тони сейчас – по-настоящему – 20.

В этом письме он не просит прощения - он уверен, что никогда его не получит.

Баки знает, что когда Тони вернется в фермерский дом (а он вернется), здесь не останется ни следа его присутствия. Ничего, что говорило бы о человеке по имени Джим Барнс, и его сыне. Баки продал все, кроме самого дома. Магазин закрыт уже долгие месяцы, небольшой участок земли безнадежно заброшен. Он обо всем позаботился.

Он наконец выпускает Тони на свободу.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение шалостей с временной линией Тони.
> 
> Знаете, учитывая вышедший тизер, этот фанфик делает мне особенно больно.

Баки затаивается в местах, в которые не посмел бы взять Тони: в квартале автодомов на задворках Рио, в игорных заведениях Мумбаи, в шахтерских деревнях Чехословакии.

Впервые за всю жизнь Баки остается один. Раньше у него всегда был Стив. Потом армейская часть, потом снова Стив (помимо Тони, Стив – единственный, кто когда-либо был важен). Даже у Зимнего Солдата были обработчики из Гидры, и если тот и был один, то не чувствовал этого.

Сейчас, свернувшись клочком в очередном пристанище и дрожа на первом морозе в ветхом пальто, cпримерзающими к коже краями металлической руки, он задается вопросом, не будет ли лучше сломать полый зуб и покончить со всем этим. Он уже очень-очень долго живет.

Но все-таки Баки – боец.

Признаки возрождающейся Гидры едва различимы, но заметны, если знать, где искать. Баки разоряет все их гнезда, которые только может найти. Зимний Солдат становится их ночным кошмаром, и он собирается отплатить сполна за каждый отнятый у него год.

Девять месяцев спустя Баки проходит мимо газетного киоска в Рочестере. Его взгляд цепляется за знакомое лицо, и он останавливается. С обложки журнала Forbesна него смотрит Тони, одетый в идеально пошитый костюм. Рядом с ним стоит Обадайя Стейн – нынешний глава Старк Индастриз. Броский заголовок гласит, что блудный сын вернулся.

Баки понимает, что такой человек, как Стейн, чья должность под угрозой, не пошел бы на такие публичные заявления без, по меньшей мере, теста ДНК.

Тони там, где должен быть, где ему всегда следовало быть.

Несколько следующих месяцев все больше журналов освещают эту тему. Тони становится узнаваемой публичной фигурой, и все усиленно не обращают внимания на сокрытое под завесой тайны детство. Как известно, Тони резко отказывается отвечать на любые вопросы о своем прошлом: откуда он, и что произошло после смерти его знаменитых родителей. Когда в интервью для Vogueего слишком много раз спрашивают о детстве и в шутку делают предположение, что он был выращен волками, Тони просто встает и уходит.

На фотосессии Тони смотрит прямо в камеру. Его взгляд говорит «Пошел ты».

* * *

Согласно репортажам СМИ, после двух десятилетий медленного спада продаж, Старк Индастриз вновь взлетает на вершину по количеству военных заказов. Новые разработки Тони в сфере роботизированного вооружения и умных ракет производят революцию в индустрии. Старк Индастриз становится главным конкурентом для Локхид-Мартин и ХаммерТек.

Затем, спустя пять лет и четыре месяца после того, как Баки вручил Тони все ответы, тот уезжает в Афганистан на презентацию новой ракеты Иерихон, и его конвой атакуют.

Баки выжидает неделю, потому что он сделал все возможное, чтобы научить Тони сопротивляться допросам. Парень знает, как о себе позаботиться. И да, может Баки и трус, но он не хочет показываться там, где не востребован. Где не нужен.

Но дни проходят, медиа неистово продолжают свои спекуляции, и, кажется, армия и близко не подобралась к решению проблемы.

Баки рассматривает возможность поездки прямиком в Афганистам, но его воспоминания о местности устарели на два десятка лет. Та область не отличается стабильностью и сильно переменилась с тех пор. Это будет равносильно попытке найти иглу в весьма враждебном стоге сена.

Вместо этого Баки начинает копать в другом направлении. Он приезжает в Южную Калифорнию. Головной офис Старк Индастриз располагается в Нью-Йорке, но Научно-исследовательский отдел, возглавляемый Тони, находится недалеко от Малибу. Если это дело внутреннего заговора – а он полагает, что так и есть, ибо кто-то знал, где и когда именно его можно перехватить, - отгадка кроется там.

Скопировать пропуск ночного охранника и проникнуть в офисы после закрытия для Баки  оказывается проще простого. Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что все окна и двери вокруг него загерметизируются, как только он доберется до файловой системы.

\- Вход несанкционирован, - раздается откуда-то с потолка спокойный голос с британским акцентом. – Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте, пока производится связь с местной полицией.

Баки косится на потолок, гадая, кому принадлежит этот голос: человеку или машине. – Кто ты такой?

Пауза.

\- Распознавание голоса подтверждено. Добро пожаловать, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Запрос о содействии полиции отменен.

Становится интереснее. Баки склоняет голову, подозревая, что это одна из компьютерных систем Тони. – Забавно. Не вижу ничего радушного в том, что двери все еще заперты.

\- И в самом деле.

Ох. А тот с характером. У Баки создается впечатление, что он попал в эквивалент мышеловки, где создатель еще долгое время не появится, чтобы проверить результат своей работы. Баки не имеет склонностей к панике, и он на все сто уверен, что сможет пробить дыру в двери или закрытых окнах. Пожав плечами, он возвращается к файлам.

Комната оказывается звуконепроницаемой. Баки не получает никакого предупреждения прежде, чем дверь мягко открывается.

\- ДЖАРВИС, что это бы… - рыжая женщина в удивлении замирает и щурит на него взгляд. Она выглядит знакомо, и на секунду он не может вспомнить, где ее видел. – Мистер Барнс?

Все встает на свои места. Прошли годы с тех пор, как он видел Пеппер. После школы она поступила в Стэнфорд, чтобы получить бизнес-образование. Должно быть, они с Тони возобновили общение после выпуска.

Теперь она совсем взрослая: высокая, и прекрасная, и – странно, но не удивительно – выглядящая не слишком моложе него.

Он распрямляется. – Пеппер, что такая милая девушка забыла в этом месте?

Что-то опасное и злое мелькает в ее глазах. Не сказав ни слова, она сокращает дистанцию и влепляет ему звонкую пощечину.

Он не пытается ее остановить.

Дальнейшее она произносит низко и гневно, лишь с толикой дрожи в голосе. – Ты как-то связан с исчезновением Тони?

\- Нет, - отвечает Баки.

\- А люди, на которых ты работаешь?

\- Это не их стиль, и я больше на них не работаю.

\- Почему тогда ты… - начинает она, затем мотает головой, оставляя вопрос незаданным. – Ты _бросил_ его.

Ее слова ранят так, как ни одна пощечина не смогла бы. Он дергает плечом и опирается на столешницу, делая вид, что расслаблен. – Если он так много тебе поведал, то ты знаешь причину.

Глаза Пеппер сверкают от гнева. – Он ничего не сказал. Он был пьян и разбит, и я помнила, какой ты. Сопоставить было несложно.

Значит, она не информирована так хорошо, как он думал. Женщина, которую Баки знал еще подростком, и которую Тони ценил достаточно высоко, чтобы отыскать вновь и нанять.

Баки медленно стягивает черную перчатку, открывая металлическую ладонь. Пеппер отшатывается в испуге.

\- О, Боже мой, - она преобразует свою реакцию в слова. – Это так по-терминаторски. Ты же не Терминатор, да?

Баки усмехается, но отрицательно ведет головой. – У меня есть… некоторые навыки. Я могу найти Тони, если он жив, но мне нужна информация.

Он не уверен, что Пеппер внимательно слушает. Она пялится на него и, словно собрав картину воедино, хмурит брови. – Ты… не состарился ни на день, так ведь? О, Боже мой.

\- Пеппер, - зовет он.

Тряхнув головой, она собирается с мыслями. – Окей, так. Армия занимается поисками, но координаторы Старк Индастриз сообщают, что у них нет зацепок.

\- Тогда он, скорее всего, жив. – Баки игнорирует то, как все внутри холодеет от мысли, что он… что _Солдат_ сделал бы, если бы ему приказали расколоть такого ценного заложника, как Тони Старк. – Его смерть для них – желанный спектакль, нет причин это замалчивать.

\- Но мы не получали требований о выкупе, - говорит она.

\- Тогда он нужен им для чего-то еще. – Баки отворачивается к компьютеру посреди офиса и старается не скривиться. – Ты разбираешься… в этих штуках?

Она смотрит на него как на последнего болвана. - …Да?

\- Компьютеры – не мое, я слишком рано для них родился. – Этими словами он впервые приближается к открытому признанию того, насколько он стар. – Но я разбираюсь в людях, подобных тем, кто схватил Тони. Ты и я – вместе мы сможем до чего-нибудь докопаться.

Пеппер все еще сомневается. – Он не твой сын, - говорит она. Это – утверждение, но в подтексте ясно слышен вопрос. _Почему ты этим занимаешься?_

Баки медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. Его металлическая рука сжимается в кулак. Он не знает, что сказать. «Говард попросил меня о нем позаботиться» - слишком шаблонно. «Мы не связаны кровью, но он все еще мой сын» - правда, но Баки давно утратил право такое говорить.

\- Хотел бы я исправить то, что случилось… Что _я_ натворил, - исправляется Баки. Гидра послала его убить Старков, да, но это он – тот, кто нажал на курок. – Если бы я был достаточно силен, чтобы прорваться сквозь программирование на пару минут раньше, все было бы по-другому. Но я не смог, и Говард с Марией мертвы. Все, что я делал с тех пор, было для защиты Тони. Эта ситуация – не исключение.

\- Если позволите, - голос сверху вклинивается прежде, чем Пеппер успевает ответить. - Я рассчитал вероятность успешного возвращения Сэра на основе репортажей СМИ и исторических данных о предыдущих похищениях в этом регионе. Она равна десяти процентам и уменьшается с каждым днем.

\- Это ведь хорошо? – бормочет Баки cзамиранием сердца.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, ДЖАРВИС? – спрашивает Пеппер, вызывая у Баки неприятную ассоциацию. _Джарвис?_ – Можем мы использовать всю возможную помощь?

\- Как скажете, мисс Поттс.

Взгляд, который она обращает к Баки, холоден и спокоен. – Ты под нашим с ДЖАРВИСом пристальным наблюдением. Одно неверное движение, и я вызываю полицию.

Баки кивает. С полицией он сможет справиться, в отличие от смерти Тони.

* * *

С помощью компьютеров и умений Пеппер они получают доступ к главным серверам СтаркТек. С того момента дела ухудшаются, а Баки начинает мечтать об убийстве генерального директора крупной корпорации.

Обадайю Стейна медленно, но верно вытесняли с его позиции в Старк Инкорпорейтед. Совет директоров были очарованы Тони: молодой, энергичный гений, который заставил их продажи взлететь. Долой старое, даешь новое.

Так что, скорее всего, Стейн – тот, кто заказал нападение третьесортной группировки террористов, называющей себя «Десять Колец». И с ними же он, очевидно, вел подпольную продажу оружия Старков.

Самая большая ошибка Стейна: он им недоплатил.

Оказывается, требование о выкупе _поступило._ Им являлось видео, полное нерешительных попыток шантажировать Стейна и получить причитающиеся деньги.

Баки пересматривает видео дважды. Тони, еле стоящий на коленях, с автомобильным аккумулятором, подключенным к груди. Он жив, но сообщение было отправлено недели назад. К этому моменту он уже может быть давно мертв.

Баки закрывает видео, прикрепляет его в электронном письме Пеппер и отправляет. Она найдет, с кем связаться по этому поводу.

Тем временем ему приходится поторопиться, чтобы добраться до Стейна раньше полиции.

* * *

Особняк Обадайи Стейна полон роскоши, но этот человек, очевидно, уверен в собственном могуществе: его охранную систему оказалось очень легко миновать. Зимний Солдат всегда был лишь неприметной глазу тенью; Баки заимствует опыт старых тренировок, отключая в доме электричество и встречая Стейна на вершине лестницы, когда тот выходит узнать, в чем дело.

Баки хватает его за глотку.

\- Где он? Где Тони Старк?

Стейн задыхается и вцепляется в схватившую его руку. Глаза того расширяются, когда он чувствует один лишь металл.

\- Нет, - выдыхает Стейн, запаниковав. – Сколько бы Гидра тебе ни заплатила… я могу заплатить… вдвое больше.

Его слова бьют Баки подобно удару в грудь. Стейн знает о Зимнем Солдате.

Единственные люди, знающие о Зимнем Солдате – те, кто им пользовался.

_Говард…_

\- Ты нанимал меня однажды, - низко проговаривает Баки так, будто действительно раздумывает.

Лицо Стейна кривится в гневе. – Ты не закончил свою миссию… Ты оставил мне… прибирать за тобой… Ты у меня в долгу.

Пальцы Баки сильнее сжимаются вокруг шеи. Ему требуется абсолютно весь самоконтроль, которого он набрался за свою долгую-долгую жизнь, чтобы не раздавить Стейну глотку. – Где Тони? – повторяет он. На первый план в его сердце и разуме выходит Солдат.

\- Я… не… знаю… - задыхается Стейн. – Отпусти меня. Я могу заплатить…

Баки подозревает, что тот говорит правду, потому что если бы Стейн знал, где Тони, тот был бы уже мертв.

Разумной вещью – правильной вещью – было бы дать властям усадить того за решетку. Дать ему сгнить.  Вместо этого, Баки подтаскивает Стейна ближе, зловеще заглядывая в глаза.

\- Хайль Гидра, - произносит он и толкает Стейна вниз.

Мужчина скатывается по лестнице, и Баки точно слышит один тошнотворный звук разламывающейся кости. Когда он проверяет состояние  Стейна внизу, тот оказывается без сознания, но жив.

Он слышит вой полицейских сирен, приближающихся к особняку. Там, по меньшей мере, три круизера и один джип с логотипом Щ.И.Т.а. Пеппер точно успела отправить видео в нужные инстанции.

Пора уходить.

* * *

Когда в новостях освещают неудачное падение Стейна с собственной лестницы, Пеппер одаривает Баки долгим испытывающим взглядом. Стейн пытался избежать ареста – спекулируют СМИ. Он пробудет в госпитале несколько дней под строгим наблюдением полиции.

Пеппер видела файлы и улики. Она не задает вопросов, и Баки уважает ее все больше.

Но даже со всеми находками они не приблизились к спасению Тони ни на шаг.

* * *

Неделю спустя Баки уже готов позаимствовать один из джетов Старк Индастриз и отправиться в тот регион самостоятельно, - да, компьютеры – славные штуки, но его конек – военное присутствие, - когда Пеппер залетает в комнату, используемую ими как офис. Ее лицо бело как полотно.

\- Они его нашли. Он жив, - выпаливает она, и все внутри Баки замирает, надежда встает комом в горле, который он не может сглотнуть. – Он… Они многого не знают, пока. Он устроил какой-то взрыв и сбежал с помощью него—

\- Он жив? – скрипит Баки; эта часть новости еще находится в процессе осознания. Ему приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы не свалиться на стул. До этого момента он не осознавал, что не ожидал подобного исхода. Хэппи-энды – не то, к чему он привык. – Он ранен?

\- Роуди сказал, там… там что-то с его грудью? – она встряхивает головой. – Но он отказался от медицинского вмешательства. Они прилетят через двенадцать часов.

Баки сглатывает и кивает. Он должен был ожидать, что парень справится самостоятельно. На его стороне всегда была госпожа удача, даже когда он был еще совсем малышом. – Хорошо. – Он собирает большую стопку бумаг: результаты обыска офиса Стейна. – Это – последние, они должны быть уже загружены в твои компьютеры. Там все улики, которые нужны для доказательства махинаций Стейна в СтаркТек.

Ее взгляд тяжелеет. – Ты уходишь?

\- Как ты и сказала, он жив. – Баки встряхивает головой. – Он не нуждается во мне. – По крайней мере, Баки, как мог, расчистил путь для безопасного возвращения Тони. Без Стейна тот может… продолжать жить.

Он удивляется, когда Пеппер встает прямо напротив входной двери, блокируя проход. – Тони только что прошел через три месяца ада, - низко и зло говорит она. – Ему нужен каждый, кто может встать на его сторону.

\- На его сторону? Я _убил_ его родителей, - голос Баки надламывается, и он знает, что Пеппер это расслышала.

Она поджимает губы. – Тогда ты хотя бы можешь доставить ему удовольствие вышвырнуть тебя самому, вместо того, чтобы просто… просто снова _бросить_ его.

Не ее слова убеждают его, а эмоции в ее взгляде. И да, может, он скучает по мальчику. Ну. Не мальчику больше. Но в некотором смысле Тони навсегда останется для него тем воинственным четырехлеткой, которого он забрал с собой. Мальчиком, который достучался до его сердца, когда Баки не знал собственного имени.

Он медленно разворачивается и садится. – Это будет скверно.

Пеппер долго не отвечает. – Я думаю… это будет полезно для него. – Она слегка кивает головой в его направлении. – И для тебя тоже.


	10. Chapter 10

Баки смотрит пресс-конференцию в гостиной пентхауса Тони. Он разрывается между гордостью и горем: Тони, выглядя так, будто за эти три месяца состарился на десяток лет, рассматривает толпу репортеров и говорит, - Хотел бы я знать Говарда Старка. Я бы задал ему столько вопросов. Как он попал в оружейную индустрию, зачем, и что он думает об этом теперь. – Его взгляд тяжелеет. – Но как вы все знаете, я не могу этого сделать. Итак. С этого момента Старк Индастриз больше не будет производить оружие—

Остальные слова моментально тонут в гвалте голосов. Кто-то из официальных лиц с лого Старк Индастриз на пиджаке берет слово. Тони провожают из помещения, и Баки отключает телевизор.

Он попросил Пеппер только об одном: она должна сказать Тони, что он здесь. Если тот не захочет его видеть, Баки уйдет.

Никаких указаний не поступает, и часом позже он слышит звук шин на подъездной аллее.

Баки выпускает долгий вдох, сжимает-разжимает правую руку на колене и встает.

Тони входит, и заметно, что одна его рука перевязана и покоится в плечевом бандаже. Пеппер следует за ним. Увидев Баки, тот не выглядит удивленным – Баки вообще не может понять, что тот чувствует кроме солнечных ожогов и утомления.

Тони заговаривает с ним. – Ты опоздал на вечеринку, старик.

Баки кивает головой в сторону телевизора. – Это была вечеринка?

\- В стиле Старков.

Баки не знает, что именно ему следует делать, но есть одна мысль, которая зудит в его голове уже час. – На конференции ты сказал, что - он хочет сказать «твой отец», но не выходит, - Говард бы подумал. Он был промышленником, и он гордился оружием, которое делал для парней. Говард, которого я знал, возненавидел бы это заявление.

Тони просто смотрит на него некоторое время. – Хорошо. А что ты об этом подумал?

Баки усмехается.

Очевидно, этот ответ – все, что Тони нужно. Он поворачивается к Пеппер. – Все, чего я хотел эти три месяца, это съесть американский чизбургер и поспать в собственной кровати. Первое я уже сделал, собираюсь сделать второе. Мисс Поттс, на Вас мои звонки.

Он уходит от них по коридору.

Пеппер смотрит на Баки, который пожимает плечами и садится обратно.

\- Тони всегда был странным парнем, - говорит он.

* * *

Тони забредает в гостиную восемью часами позже, помытый, побритый, без бандажа на руке.

Баки, используя планшет, читает интернет-статьи о Старк Индастриз. Это не так здорово, как старомодные газеты, но тоже подходит. Учитывая преждевременную кончину Стейна и конференцию Тони, все основные новостные порталы предсказывают беспрецедентное падение акций.

Тони бросает на него взгляд, но направляется прямиком к бару. Возвращается он с двумя большими бокалами и щедро плескает виски в оба.

\- Как они заставили тебя это сделать? – спрашивает он, пододвигая Баки бокал и отсаживаясь на противоположную сторону дивана. На взгляд Баки, Тони тщательно подбирает слова. – Баки Барнс был другом Говарда Старка.

О, теперь он понимает причину для выпивки. Баки кривится и делает большой глоток. Поило жжется на пути к желудку. – Как я и сказал в письме: я понятия не имел, кто он. Как и кто я.

\- Я почитал о промывании мозгов, - говорит Тони. – Весьма неточная наука.

\- Эм, да, я не был особо стабилен. Они… держали меня во льду, в криосне между миссиями. Затем обнуляли, потому что часть меня пробивалась наружу.

\- Убийство мальчиков – не твой стиль?

\- Тони--

\- Не надо, - обрывает Тони. – Я задаю вопросы. – Он отставляет бокал и прожигает  Баки взглядом. – Что это было? Долг? Вина?

Краткий момент требуется Баки, чтобы осознать, куда это ведет, и непонятно, почему он удивлен, но, черт, это _больно._  – Нет. Никогда. Говард попросил меня о тебе позаботиться, но для Солдата это ничего не значило. Просто очередная миссия. Он-- _я_ не знал жалости. – Он смотрит Тони в глаза. – Я не завершил миссию и не убил тебя, потому что не хотел. Позже, потому что ты стал мне дорог.

Тони пару раз моргает, затем откидывается назад. – В своем письме ты зовешь его Солдатом-- что диссоциативно и, вероятно, нездорово, кстати. Когда ты полностью прорвался через программирование?

\- Тебе было шесть.

Взгляд Тони теряет фокус, когда он погружается в мысли, скорее всего, пытаясь вспомнить, вел ли Баки в то время себя как-то иначе. Затем он встряхивает головой и проводит рукой по лицу. Ворот его футболки сдвигается, и Баки замечает отблеск света.

\- Эти месяцы были немного трудными, - говорит Тони, намереваясь прозвучать саркастично, но выходит все равно устало. – Ты, наверное, слышал об этом. И мой личный помощник говорит, что все это организовал Стейн, что он под столом продавал нашу продукцию террористам в горячих точках, знаешь, перед тем как загадочно навернулся с собственной лестницы.

Баки не собирается это отрицать, поэтому молчит в ответ.

\- Пеппер прошерстила старые файлы моих родителей-- ты знал? – внезапно выпаливает Тони, -  я еще четырехлеткой был, но уже было принято решение о моей учебе в школе за два штата, когда мне исполнится семь. В очень престижной. Я едва полными предложениями говорил, а они уже имели план на то, как от меня избавиться. И на всех семейных видео, которые я стащил, я всегда в стороне, под присмотром дворецкого и нянек.

Он замолкает, переводит дыхание. – Тем временем ты дал мне это странное, ебанутое, прошедшее в бегах по всему миру детство-- но каким-то образом я был _счастлив,_ \- его голос надламывается на последнем слове.

Баки не уверен, кто двигается первым, но каким-то образом его сын оказывается в его руках, обнимая в ответ и продолжая высказываться, - Ты - сукин сын. Ты вывалил это все на меня и _ушел,_ и-- я их даже не помню. Как я должен был по ним горевать, если я их даже не помню?

Это – справедливый вопрос, и Баки качает головой, его горло сжимается. - Я не знаю.

Тони отстраняется. Баки позволяет ему.

\- Мне кучу всего нужно сделать, - говорит Тони, смотря в сторону. – Теперь наследие Старков висит на моих плечах мертвым грузом, и я просто… Тебе нужно уходить.

Баки кивает. – Хорошо. – Его голос хрипит. Он заставляет себя подняться.

\- У меня есть безопасные дома на всякий случай, - говорит Тони. – Пеппер даст список, если тебе нужно где-то остановиться… Позванивай иногда. Мы будем устраивать День Благодарения.

Баки снова кивает. Это - даже лучше, чем он надеялся. И намного больше, чем он заслужил.

\- Тони, - начинает Баки. Его сын смотрит в ответ. – Что бы ни случилось дальше… Ты поступил правильно. Я горжусь тобой.

Он уже почти выходит за дверь, когда слышит тихий ответ Тони. – Спасибо, папа.


	11. Эпилог

Стив Роджерс осваивается в новой бруклинской квартире. Он окружен голыми стенами, а  специально состаренная фурнитура кажется ему знакомой и незнакомой одновременно. В голове сразу же возникает картинка, как полдюжины агентов Щ.И.Т.а из кожи вон лезут, чтобы все здесь отдавало аутентичностью 1940-х. Это и поражает заботой, и вгоняет в тоску.

Кто-то поместил на прикроватную тумбу старую фотографию. Черно-белый кадр запечатлел Коммандос и Говарда, позирующих на камеру. Жака, Дум-Дума, Гейба, Мориту и остальных. А на переднем плане стоит он сам - ярко улыбающийся Стив, командир, который должен был вести их до конца.

Стив берет фотографию в руки и большим пальцем касается стекла напротив одного из лиц. Баки.

Он вдруг думает, а что Баки сказал бы об этом причудливом мире будущего? Скорее всего, тот отпустил бы пару шуток о том, как люди теперь одеваются – или не одеваются в некоторых случаях. Он сказал бы что-нибудь такое, что непременно заставило бы Стива чувствовать себя лучше.

Стив _знает_ : Баки хотел бы, чтобы он продолжал жить дальше. Но все, что он видит, закрывая глаза, - это страх на лице Баки в момент падения. Для кого-то другого прошло уже семьдесят лет, но для него – лишь пара недель.

И, подумать только… Если бы они с Баки родились в это время, они могли бы не скрываться. Стив даже мог бы предложить ему руку и сердце.

Мозгоправы Щ.И.Т.а подначивали его поговорить о потерях, но он не горел желанием. Раны еще слишком свежи. Поднимая тему о погибших солдатах, он чувствует себя так, будто предает память Баки.

Тишину разрывает мягкий стук в дверь.

Стив подумывает бестактно его проигнорировать. Он уже познакомился с симпатичной медсестрой, живущей по соседству, и теперь не уверен, что сможет наскрести хоть сколько-нибудь вежливости, если та явилась с приветственным подарком.

Стук повторяется, и Стив вздыхает, заключая, что  дружелюбие к соседям – тоже часть адаптации к жизни.

Поставив фото-рамку на место, Стив тыльной стороной ладони стирает со щек любой признак влаги и поднимается на ноги.

За дверью – не красавица-медсестра. Сперва он пораженно думает «Говард?», но и это – неправда. Насколько он может рассмотреть, мужчина этот и правда примерно одного с Говардом возраста (по крайней мере, каким он того запомнил), схожего роста и телосложения, с такими же темными волосами, но с другой формой растительности на лице. Конечно же, им не мог быть Говард – Стив читал бумаги. Говард и его жена погибли десятилетия тому назад. Это, должно быть, их загадочный сын.

Сын Говарда оглядывает его всего, и ухмылка, поселяющаяся в его уголке рта, что странно, напоминает Стиву о Баки. – Вау, - выдает мужчина, даже не представившись. – Выбрал момент заморозиться, свеженький какой.

\- Эм, что? – спрашивает Стив и винит собственное замешательство за то, что отступает назад, чем мужчина с радостью пользуется и перешагивает порог.

\- Энтони Старк, - наконец говорит он, обходя Стива и критически оглядывая обстановку. – Но можешь звать меня Тони. В учебниках истории сказано, ты знал моего старика.

\- Эм, - Стив никак не может обрести красноречие, но да, он читал, что Тони был совсем ребенком, когда Говорд погиб. Может, ему хочется узнать больше непосредственно от друга своего отца. Однако внезапно Стив ощущает навалившуюся на него усталость; ему грустно говорить в прошедшем времени о ком-то, с кем он попрощался всего пару недель назад. – Слушайте, мистер Старк, уже поздно, и—

Мужчина отворачивается от него, что-то яростно печатая на маленьком девайсе, ныне именуемом телефоном.

\- Слушайте, - снова начинает Стив, и тут мужчина оборачивается, демонстрируя ему экран.

КОМНАТА ПРОСЛУШИВАЕТСЯ. ПРОДОЛЖАЙ ГОВОРИТЬ.

Стив снова устанавливает со Старком зрительный контакт. Бахвальства и след простыл. Темный взгляд Старка серьезен, и нервы Стива натягиваются подобно струне.

\- Я…хорошо, - говорит он, пытаясь вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, но знает, что с треском проваливается. Актер из него всегда был ужасный. – Что бы Вам хотелось узнать?

\- Только хорошее, можешь придержать истории про французские бордели при себе, Кэп. Ох. Это не подделка? – Старк разворачивается к радио, расположенному в углу, и не дожидается ответа Стива. – Не-а, на маркировке указан 1995-й. Серьезно? Думаю, для тебя это немного футуристично. – Он выворачивает ручку регулятора и нажимает на кнопку. Тут же начинает звучать передача – чище, чем Стив когда-либо слышал по радио. Очередная спортивная программа.

Старк ухмыляется и устанавливает почти болезненную громкость.

\- Это сведет их с толку, - подойдя ближе к Стиву, он говорит в полголоса, - но скоро явится кто-нибудь, чтобы тебя «проверить». – Он изображает в воздухе кавычки, чтобы обозначить свой сарказм. – Уже завел с кем-нибудь знакомства?

\- Только с соседкой.

Старк снова что-то печатает на экране. Этот телефон больше похож на переливающееся стекло, чем девайсы, виденные им у агентов Щ.И.Т.а. – Похожа? – он разворачивает экран с фотографией красавицы-медсестры, но ее лицо отображено в профессиональном досье Щ.И.Т.а. Шерон Картер.

Выражение на лице Стива, вероятно, говорит само за себя. Старк кивает и только ухмыляется шире. И вновь никакого бахвальства – оно было хорошей маской. – Есть несколько вещей, которые тебе нужно знать о будущем, Кэп, и я не могу обсуждать их здесь. Пойдем со мной.

Стив сомневается. Что, если это – ловушка?

Старк закатывает глаза. – Ну, только не говори, что они толкнули тебе речь об опасных незнакомцах. Посмотри на меня, - он поднимает руки, - можешь на части порвать, и глазом не моргнув.

Нет, если у Старка есть новейшее оружие. Однако мысль об одиноком вечере в квартире, где его прослушивают, вызывает отвращение.

Стив кивает, и Старк быстро отправляется на выход.

Они спускаются по лестнице, не доверяя лифту. Снаружи ожидает лимузин. Стив пытается не сбежать, когда Старк залазит внутрь.

\- Погнали, Хэппи, - говорит Старк, как только двери закрываются.

Но они проезжают только несколько кварталов, прежде чем водитель сворачивает в узкий переулок.

Старк обращает к Стиву еще одну наглую улыбку, которая выглядела бы так же на лице Баки. Он указывает на дверь. – На счет три.

Стив кивает; на «три» они раскрывают двери и выходят из движущейся машины. Стиву по инерции приходится пробежаться, чтобы устоять на ногах, и Старку удается то же самое, невзирая на изысканный наряд.

Старк указывает направление, и они скрываются в тени.

\- Смотри, - тихо говорит тот, кидая взгляд на поворот улицы. Стив поступает так же, и скоро в поле зрения появляются две машины без опознавательных знаков, движущиеся за удаляющимся лимузином.

Старка преследовали.

И Старк однозначно к этому готовился. В относительно сухом углу обнаруживается стопка одежды подходящего размера. Стив переодевается и на всякий случай надвигает на глаза кепку.

Тем временем Старк подбирает выданную ему Щ.И.Т.ом куртку и разрывает по швам. Внутри… провода, расположенные по линии стежков. Старк выразительно смотрит на Стива.

\- Так понимаю, это не нормально? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Нет, за тобой велась слежка. Пошли.

Они выходят из переулка с другой стороны и спускаются на ближайшую остановку метро.

В это время суток вагон почти пуст, за исключением молодой матери с ребенком, сидящей в другом конце. Старк занимает место, удивительно сливаясь с окружением, не смотря на то, что он, надо полагать, богаче, чем Рокфеллер.

\- Так вот, - говорит тот легким тоном, вытянув руку на спинках сидений. – Несколько важных вещей, которые меня попросили объяснить, прежде чем мы приедем—

\- Куда мы направляемся? – спрашивает Стив, перебивая.

\- В безопасное место, - отвечает Старк. – У меня несколько таких разбросано тут и там по городу, и еще больше по миру – старая привычка детства. – Он смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза. – Что тебе сказали о том, как умер Говард Старк?

\- В автомобильной аварии? – спрашивает он, потому что внезапно в этом неуверен.

\- Он и его жена были убиты, - отвечает Старк, и так странно слышать отстраненность в этих словах.

\- Убиты? Кто посмел – Я – боже, мне жаль это слышать, - прорывает Стива от мысли о травматичности этого опыта для ребенка. Но Старк пожимает плечами.

\- Я не помню этого; я не помню их. На самом деле, я рассматриваю это как маленькое милосердие. Но важно то, что, - он наклоняется вперед, - за последние пару лет я провел несколько исследований, и оказалось: Говард разбалтывал большие секреты соперников. Не то чтобы те были в восторге.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Говарда убили с целью заткнуть?

Тони кивает. – Кодовое имя человека, который это сделал, было «Зимний Солдат». Его разумом управляла группировка под названием «Гидра». Слыхал о такой?

Позвоночник Стива пронзает холодом. – Да, но… Красный Череп мертв.

Старк вновь закатывает глаза. – Ага, но ты же помнишь их слоган. Отрубишь одну голову—

\- Откуда мне знать, что это - правда? – настаивает Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Может, тебя никто не преследовал. Может, теперь во всех куртках есть провода.

\- Немного притянуто за уши, ага? – спрашивает Старк; эти претензии ничуть не задевают его. – Мы едем поговорить с самим Зимним Солдатом, он сможет дополнить мою историю. Он меня вырастил, кстати.

\- Что? – Стив шокирован; он чувствует себя жертвой розыгрыша.

Старк пожимает плечами. – Кажется, у него случилось что-то вроде, ну, не перелома в убеждениях, но прежде, чем убить меня, ему частично удалось прорваться сквозь обработку мозгов, проведенную Гидрой. – Он усмехается, будто видит в этом что-то смешное. – Я думаю, ты поверишь ему; тебе придется. У меня имеются улики, указывающие на то, что Щ.И.Т. скомпрометирован. Ты в опасности, Кэп.

Стив уверен, что ему нужно убедиться в этом самому. История дикая. А Старк замолкает до конца пути.

Они выходят в благополучной части города. Это – Верхний Ист-Сайд, и Стив нечасто посещал его, когда жил в Бруклине. Когда вокруг все незнакомо, резко становится легче. Кажется, будто он просто ошибся направлением, пытаясь вернуться домой.

Старк ведет его к изящному зданию, а в лифте разворачивается к Стиву. – Я понимаю, что он убил Говарда, но это – моя проблема, не твоя. С тех пор он полдюжины раз спас мне жизнь и вырастил меня наилучшим из имевшихся способов. Не будь с ним слишком жесток.

Стив понятия не имеет, что на такое ответить, не знает, в состоянии ли встретиться с убийцей одного из своих друзей и ничего предпринять. Может, он и старается быть хорошим человеком, но он – не святой.

Двери лифта раскрываются с характерным звоном, и они оказываются прямиком в гостиной. Рядом, на диване, сидят двое: молодая женщина и мужчина в домашних брюках. Они оба встают, когда Стив выходит из лифта. И мир прекращает свое движение.

\- Баки? – выдыхает он.

Его волосы длиннее и собраны назад в хвост, и что-то не так с его левой рукой, но Стив слишком шокирован, чтобы на этом сфокусироваться. Но Баки жив. Он _жив._

Баки улыбается и пожимает плечом. – Привет, Стиви.

 

Конец.


End file.
